


Error Sans One-shots

by RadioactiveArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ideas, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Sciencetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Angst, Deities, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Godlings, Gods, M/M, Multi, Other, Random Stories, Sanscest - Freeform, heavy cursing, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveArtist/pseuds/RadioactiveArtist
Summary: Just a group of one-shots I've done, starring my favorite Sans, Error sans. Mostly will be FGoD since that's what got me back into the undertale fandom, and what got me into writing again.Will add more Tags as I go ygfshdjkfm
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Bluemare - Relationship, Crossberry, DestructiveDeath, Error/Death, Error/Dream, Error/Ink (Platonic), Error/Nightmare, Error/Reaper, Errordream, Errormare, Geno/Death, Geno/Reaper, Horrordust - Relationship, Insomnia - Relationship, MoonFruit, OuterKiller, Platonic Errink, Sans AU/Sans AU, Sans/Sans (Undertale), SciFresh, drink - Relationship, nightberry, scifell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Extra book info

Will contain a lot of Error content, as this book will only focus on him.

I will not accept requests, unless I post chapters about doing requests, then those will be the times that I will accept. I don't want people randomnly coming up and requesting so suddenly.

I also don't do x OCs or x Readers. I have an undying hatred for those.

This book shall be only Error x AU!Sanses regarding Sanscest, and it'll be a rare exception if I ever do other ships that isn't focused on Error x AU!Sanses :')

I just love my FGOD bean so much okay shdhshshd

I'll also do book ideas that I have thought of and not sure if I should make a book about it or not. So watch out for those.

Thanks for Listening lol, I'll post this description in the book too incase ya'll didn't even read it.

I will not write smut. As much as I like to read it, I will not write about it. I only roleplay it :v


	2. Secret Friendship (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock!  
> Who's there?  
> Phone!  
> Phone who?  
> Why phone't you become my new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. This was posted in my wattpad originally, so if you think it's familiar, that's why :>
> 
> FGOD!Error and Fate concept belongs to Harrish6

It was a normal day in the base of the star sl- I mean sanses. Ink sketching in his sketchbook, Blue cooking his infamous 'tacos' that's just tacos that looked like it got shat on by a unicorn and Dream watching le TV, which seems to be showing a 90s show about warriors in japanese uniform or the sort.

Dream lets out a sigh as he leaned back, it was the average boring day in the base, nothing to do in all honesty. It was one of those days. He watched as Blue walked into the room, a bright smile on his face with tacos on his hand. "I made tacos!" Blue cheered happily as he sets it down on the table. "Looks great...!" Ink chirped, eyeing the tacos warrily while Blue grinned brighter than bright somehow. "Mweheheh! Of course it is! Only the great, magnificent sans could make such perfect tacos!" Blue laughed, doing his heroic pose with the cape swishing from non-existent air.

"Why not be generous and hand it out to the others?" Dream asked and Blue gasped. "Great idea Dream! Buuut- You and Ink have to eat one first!" Blue pouts, looking at the two star sanses with pleading eyes. Dream blinking a bit while Ink stared at the tacos. "Okay." Ink then took a taco, staring at it for a bit, Dream taking one.

Ink and Dream then looked at each other before silently counting in their heads and taking a bite.

**>** **===^[«|»]^=== <**

Dream lets out a groan as he flopped on his bed. Ink was once again, gone without a trace as he complained that another AU was being destroyed. He doesn't wanna admit, but it makes him sad that Ink wouldn't let him nor Blue fight with him. But he understands that Ink just wants them safe.

Dream then rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Blue had went back to Underswap, claiming that Stretch, his brother wanted him home so he had left.

Dream lets out a soft sigh before glancing at his phone, he was bored. Very bored. There was nothing to do in the Star sanses base and there's no one to talk to.

He felt lonely.

Nowadays, it's been a normal occurence to him. Especially after the 'Apple incident'. He was glad that Ink had found him when he was weak after escaping the stone, since he wasn't alone anymore, but that doesn't mean he appreciates the random times of him being all alone while his two best friends do their thing. He would visit his other friends, but he concluded that they were busy.

Dream then sat up and glanced around, looking for something to do in this bland, boring room when his eyelight caught sight of his phone. Grabbing it and looking through it, he has heard of stories about wrong numbers and such, so he was wondering if he could... Maybe... Purposefully dial a wrong number??

Dream hesitated for a bit, thinking of the possibilities. On one hand, it could go well, but on the other hand, someone rude could respond aswell. But he was lonely.

Dream then focused back on his phone and noticed that it was on the phone messages, a thumb hovering over the '+' sign of the new message.

Might aswell risk it, who knows, maybe he could end up having a friend aswell?

Steeling his nerves -if he had some-, Dream then typed in a random number before sending a message.

' _Hello.'_

Dream waited for a bit, looking at his phone in anticipation, starting to get a bit worried now. What if he comes off as rude? Would he get a friend? Would they respond? Will they respond? Will they be nice? Will they be friendly?

Countless thoughts running through his head before jumping a bit in surprise when he heard the front door slam open, indicating that Ink was home. Dream then glanced down at his phone and then stood up, pocketing his phone to go and greet Ink.

**>** **===^[«|»]^=== <**

Error stumbled into the Anti-Void, a small frown on his face as the portal closed behind him as he was also greeted by the voices that oh so _gently_ remind him the very reasons why he _loves_ himself. Damn that Ink, harming him enough... Atleast it was the last AU on his list that needed to be destroyed. Now he has some free time before Ink either gets on creative spree again or make a new AU.

He then stumbled over to his seemingly never decreasing in quality beanbag chair and sitting down, letting out a soft sigh at the softness of it before looking at all the blood and dust on his bones. Then glanced at the burns and open holes in his hoodie and shorts. He's gonna have to stitch that...

Error then lets out another sigh before wrapping his strings around his wounds and fractures and then letting it stay there so he could heal. He then grabbed his box and dragged it over, picking up two knitting needles and the long scarf he was knitting. A sapphire blue scarf thay faded to black with white dots. Acting like a midnight sky.

Dragging his hands across his cheeks and tugging at the strings, he then continued on knitting his scarf, letting a small, phantom smile ghost his lips before it turned back to his stoic expression.

' _Did the freak just smiled?!_ '

' _Ew ew ew! He smiled! Gross!_ '

' _Oh come on! That smile suits him! It just makes him look even more deranged and crazy!_ '

' _Pfft- Yeah he's fuckin' crazy alright! And a shitstain too!_ '

' _Stupid worthless destroyer! You shouldn't even be relaxing, instead, you should be destroying AUs!_ '

' _No wonder he's such a waste of air! He's just too lazy to care for the balance!_ '

Ah yea, the ever so gentle and kid voices that always seems to haunt him whenever he's in the anti-void.

Error just rolled his eyelights at them before ignoring them with practiced ease, continuing his knitting when he suddenly jumped after feeling something vibrate in his pocket. Setting the needles and removing the strings, he then quickly grabbed whatever vibrated in his pocket and looking at it. His phone.

Oh yeah, he had a phone...

Error raised an eyebrow as he looked at his notifs. Seeing that someone messaged him. Who could possibly message him? He would say at this hour but he has no concept of time.

Maybe Nightmare? Or any of his gangmates?

Maybe Fresh? _Somehow???_

Eh, he'd just check.

He then opened his phone and then went to the messages, seeing that it was an unknown number that had texted him. Seeing this, a hint if panic rushed through him as he glanced at the message inside. A simple hello. Error then stared at his phone for a bit, hesitating and just... Began to think on how the hell would someone find his number. He kept it a secret!

Error quickly shook his head, trying to push away his panic. Maybe- maybe they didn't know it was him and it was just some rando who managed to get ahold of his number? But then how would they even get his number! Error made sure his number was complicated and can't be guessed easily!

Though admittedly, he was a bit impressed since someone actually managed to grab his number.

Error kept staring at the number in hesitance and distrust. Should he even reply or should he not? It would risk him entirely if he did! But then again, only two people can enter the Anti-Void, Nightmare and that 90s parasite-

Back to the task at hand.

The number was pretty much giving him minor panic still however, he would choose to ignore it, but a small part of him was nagging at him to answer. He'd be hella curious about the number aswell and admittedly, it would bug him to no end if he just ignored this and will keep wondering what will happen if he questioned.

Error then groaned lightly at his predicament.

Staring at his phone a bit more longer before turning back to his knitting needles, he then sighed and then steeled his nerves anyways, if he even had some, and replied back.

' **Uh... Hello?** '

**>** **===^[«|»]^=== <**

Dream was currently lounging in the couch while Ink had gotten up and went to sleep. He was still waiting for the response of whoever he sent the message to.

After a bit of waiting, Dream sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. Might aswell fix him a snack until the-

Then the phone vibrated.

Wow! A new message! Dream's eyes widening before smiling bit and quickly going through it.

They responded! Was happy about this, maybe he won't be so lonely anymore!

With newfound hope, he then replied back.

' _Heya! Sorry if this came as a surprise to you, I uh, got bored so I just texted a random number, hope you don't mind..._ '

Dream then went from happy to nervous quick, this was the first time he had ever done this. Talking to a complete stranger through the phone. Kinda sounds like what people experience through social medias...

Dream then continued on his merry way to the kitchen while he waits for a response.

**> ===^[«|»]^===<**

Error then removed the scarf off of the knitting needles, having finally finished it and examining his work. He had already checked the length, and it was about the exact size as he wanted! Error then felt a grin tug on his lips at his accomplishment. The scarf was something he had made for himself, as he was starting to like the thought of wearing scarves. Ignoring the disgusted noises the voices were making, he then moved and wrapped the scarf around himself, examining it and even twirling around it it. Yep, perfect length!

' **thє scαrf... nícє... чσu!** '

Error's eyes widened when he heard the very faint whisper of that voice, his small grin growing wider at that. " **ThAnK y-YoU!** " Error exclaimed. It was rare to be praised by a voice after all, especially one that he recognized as the good voice.

Now he felt even more proud of his work. Ha! Take that voices!

While he was just silently enjoying the new clothing he had made for himself, he felt his phone vibrate once more. Grabbing it and looking through, he then noticed it was the same number again. Blinking in surprise, he then read the message and blinked. Some of his doubts went ease for a bit before he tensed up once more. What if they were faking? What if the person was lying?! What if they were actually gonna use the phone to track him down?!

Oh wait- they can't get into the Anti-Void. Nevermind-

Error stared at the phone for a bit before sighing. The Anti-Void was lonely and there's nothing to do yet. Might aswell entertain himself.

' **I don't mind... I guess... But why text a random number in your boredom?** '

He couldn't help but ask. That and he was becoming very mildly curious about the person behind the number. What are their motives?

**> ===^[«|»]^===<**

Dream was just eating some leftover nachos that he had found in the fridge, just occasionally glancing at his phone before taking another bite. He was waiting for the other to respond, pretty much excited at the possible thought of having a new friend.

Not before long, the phone had vibrated, signalling that the person he messaged had replied. He then quickly took his phone and read through it. Blinking a bit before deciding to just be honest.

' _In all honesty, I was mostly just lonely, my housemates doesn't stay with me that often. So I just resorted to typing in a random number chat with someone! Is that weird...?_ '

Feel satisfied with his answer, he continued eating his chips.

**> ===^[«|»]^===<**

Error was currently looking through his sketchbook while waiting to reply. Despite how hesitant he was with talking to the person, he couldn't help but admit that he was really darn curious, just aa he flipped to a blank page in his sketchbook, his phone vibrated once more.

Grabbing it, he then looked at the message. Ah, loneliness. Something he knows all too well...

But that doesn't really excuse typing a random number... Unless the other person has no friends other than the mentioned housemates. Then again, who is he to judge when he's literally friendless? Unless you count Nightmare and his gang... And the 90s parasite. Would he count them as friends? Do they consider him as a friend?

Probably not.

He then looked back down at the message and sighed softly.

' **I know what loneliness feels like. So it's not that weird, it's mostly unexpected...** '

What the heck is he doing-

**> ===^[«|»]^===<**

Dream had finished half of the nachos when his phone vibrated again.

' _Oh, really? Well, I hope that you had friends when you experienced the loneliness! Being lonely is not good after all. No matter how much you want to isolate yourself._ '

**> ===^[«|»]^===<**

Dang, whoever this is is kinda wise. But then again, what does he know- he's not that aware of socisl cues really.

' **Yeah... Okay, anyways, you uhh... You got your talk, what do you plan on doing now?** '

Curses, why is he prolonging this? Why is he so curious? Why is he so interested in the outcome of this?

Why?

**> ===^[«|»]^===<**

' _Huh... Didn't really think that far ahead. I was just hoping to gt someone to just talk to me._ '

' **Well, I'm now talking to you now, aren't I?** '

' _Well yeah, and I'm really thankful! You provided good company._ '

' **Really?** '

' _Yep! Honestly, I was expecting someone rude to respond, since it's not everyday you get messaged by some rando who wants to just talk and chat._ '

' **I... Wasn't really expecting you either...** '

' _We can just both admit that we didn't expected each other, but here we are! Talking!_ '

' **Yeah, I see that... And read it too.** '

' _True, true..._ '

It was silent between the two for a moment before Dream hesitantly asked a question.

' _Hey uh- It's late here and I need to sleep but... Can we talk again sometime? I wasn't lying when I said you were a good company._ '

Now that surprised Error, blinking a bit as he stared at his phone. He find it quite hard to believe that someone would actually enjoy his company. Especially since a lot actually don't. He doesn't trust the person behind said screen but maybe... Just maybe... He'll let this one slide.

' **Sure, it... Was fun chatting with you.** '

' _You too! Oh wait- Can I ask what your name is??_ '

' **Oh... Uhm... Sorry but, I don't think I would be comfortable telling you that yet... I don't even know you.** '

' _Ah, that's fine! Well, if you're gonna be mysterious then I should aswell! It's fair after all._ '

Error lets out a very soft chuckle, nodding to himself at that.

' **Alright... Uh... Talk to you later??** '

' _Oh wait! What if we just use codenames instead? It's gonna be awkward if we don't have names to refer to each other._ '

Dream smiled to himself, if the stranger won't give him his actual name, then he'll resort to codenames! He wants to respect the other's privacy anyways.

' **Oh... Uh, alright. That's a sudden request but... Codenames do sound nice.**

 **I guess my code name could be Delusion...** '

' _Oooh~! Okay okay! Mine is gonna be Wish!_ '

' **Well then, Wish, I bid you a goodnight.** '

' _Goodnight to you too, Delusion!_ '

Safe to say that Dream was satisfied. He did get a new friend! Smiling happily to himself as he stuffed the phone on his pocket and washed the plate. He went to his bedroom and changed into his pjs, his mind drifting back to Delusion. This could be the start of an awesome friendship!

Safe to say, Error couldn't deny the fact that he actually smiled a bit during the conversation. He still has a lot of doubts swirling in his head, and he knew that this was a very big step for him. But he felt that maybe.

This wouldn't turn out bad for him in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This chapter was not proofread and edited so there's bound to be mistakes.
> 
> Especially name mistakes, since I'm in like, 2 fandoms :')
> 
> But like uhh, yeeeaaah- Bye!
> 
> Feel free to point out any spelling and grammar flaws.


	3. Secret Friendship (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never knew I'd get to meet someone that's literally out of this world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Insomnia (Errordream)
> 
> Notes: Heeeyyy, Part 2!
> 
> 2nd parter of the last one lmaooo, so uh- enjoy IG? XD
> 
> Also uhh- (╯°▿°)╯彡 ɔıƃo┐
> 
> Have you guys guessed who's good voice?
> 
> FGOD!Error concept is by Harrish6, aswell as Fate.

* * *

**  
**Time had passed by since Error had met Wish.

Error was really damn interested in this Wish guy, he was really a nice guy, and he appreciated it deeply. Especially with the fact that Wish actually comforted him when Error accidentally complained about how his job sucked.

He would, however, never wanna admit to himself that he's becoming more and more interested with Wish.

After all, it's not everyday you meet someone that's actually pretty damn nice, especially when you're the damn destroyer of worlds.

The only other nice person he really knew was good voice. It was just a nickname he gave to the voice, but he knew the real name, as good voice was the first one to talk to him when he got trapped in this hell hole of a white void.

He then stepped into the anti-void, letting out a soft sigh and then walked towards his bean bag. Having successfully destroyed 3 AUs despite having a broken leg, arm and ribs now, aswell as burns across his head and such. Sitting down, he then wrapped his strings around the fractured leg and his broken arm, aswell the ribs that seems to almost be falling off.

He ignored the voices yelling at him with practiced ease as he glanced at his box of supplies. Grabbing it and dragging it towards him, he then looked at the clothing items inside and grabbed his scarf, wrapping it around himself. He never took the scarf into battles since he's still not fully finished with it, having to try and find a way to fortify it and not get ripped or break from Inky's magic. So far, he's been using his strings to strengthen it's durability. Glad that it was actually doing it's job.

He then felt the buzz of his phone and pulled it out of his hoodie pocket. Looking at it and a small smile appeared on his 'lips'.

' _Heya Delusion! You busy today??_ '

' **Not at the moment, no. Why?** '

' _I'm bored again... My roommate is in his room doing stars know what. Probably drawing again._ '

' **Oh, so you're alone again?** '

' _Oh, no not this time, my other friend is with me! Though he's busy cooking in the kitchen._ '

' **Oh? Why not talk to him to not be bored?** '

' _Eh, don't wanna ruin his concentration with his cooking xD_ '

' **Ah... Alrighty, well what do you wanna do? Talking would eventually get boring.** '

' _No it wouldn't!_ '

**'Yet you somehow got bored when we were talking about favorites.** '

' _It was getting repetitive okaaay?_ '

' **Oh really now?** '

' _Y e s. Plus, we already know each other's favorites!_ '

' **True... What can we talk about then?** '

' _Uhh... Well, I have this idea but... You might not like it._ '

' **Uh oh, knowing your honesty, I actually might not...**

**Shoot your idea.** '

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

Dream then stared at his phone, feeling a bit nervous. He's been wanting to suggest this idea for a while now, but he's nervous since it seems like his friend might not want to go with it. He would be fine if he answered no anyways, especially since it's only been like, a year since they've been talking.

' _Well... I was thinking that uh... We can maybe... Meet up?_ '

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

No wonder Wish knew he might not like it.

Error then glanced down at his phone, his mind racking with possibilities of what could happen. On one hand, he could finally see just who the other was, but on the other hand. It could end up in disaster, especially if he's starting to become a bit known through the multiverse now after eons. Which was surprising already.

_Should I go or should I not...?_ Error couldn't help but ask himself, then as if he was expecting it, the voices then came to yell at him in full force.

> ' _You shouldn't go you freak! We both know that he'll just be disgusted with you!_ '
> 
> ' _Or maybe he should! Just so he could just get shunned in disgust!_ '
> 
> ' _YEAH! NO ONE WOULD LOVE A GLITCH LIKE YOU!'_
> 
> ' _HE'LL REGRET EVER MEETING YOU IF YOU SHOW YOURSELF!_ '
> 
> ' _Since no one could like a filthy waste of air like you, who's to say that if you two meet, he'll accept a mistake like you?!_ '
> 
> ' _Worthless! They'll just recoil and regret ever talking to you!_ '

Error then sighed lightly, it doesn't help that the voices was just helping his self doubt. What if Wish attacks him when he sees him? What if the voices were right and Wish would regret meeting him? He's a destroyer for fucks sake!

> ' **í thínk... shσuld αt lєαst.... gívє... trч...** '

Error blinked in surprise when he heard good voice. His doubts almost immediately lessening at that.

" **GoOd vOiCe...! BuT- WhAt iF thEy GeT dIsGuStEd wIth Me? ThAt ThEy WoUlD hAtE mE?** " Error asked in a sad tone, rubbing his arm a bit in hesitation, not really caring if the arm he's using to rub was still cracked. He's used to the pains anyways.

> ' **nєvєr knσw... untíl... trч.** '

Error then bit his bottom 'lip' looking down at his phone again. Good voice was right. Plus, he trusts good voice more than the other mean voices.

Error sighed and then began to type, might aswell ask why Wish would wanna meet with him first.

' **... Huh... Can I ask why you wanna do that?** '

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

Dream's gotta admit, he's a bit nervous now. Especially with the fact that Delusion is taking a wee bit longer to respond, he was about to type when he saw Blue poke his head out. "Heeeeyy Dream! I finished cooking- hey, you okay?" Blue went from cheery to worried mode, Dream blinking a bit in surprise before smiling at him and nodding. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it!" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, just feeling a bit nervous is all." Dream shrugged. Blue blinking lightly, it was unlike Dream to be nervous... Well, nervous like this. "Can I ask why?" Blue worriedly asked and Dream stayed silent for a moment. Should he tell them about his friend? But he promised Delusion that he'll keep the friend thing a secret... He reluctantly did, not really knowing why. But again, if it's something personal, he'll do it.

"I'm sorry, but no... Is kinda something personal I wanna deal with myself for now." Dream smiled apologetically and Blue nodded. "If you say so... But if you need help, I, the msgnificent sans, can give you assistance!" Blue chirped, doing his pose as his handkerchief waved in the wind before giggling lightly. Dream softly chuckling and smiling. "Thanks Blue." "No problem Dream!" Blue chirped and returned to the kitchen.

Atleast Blue was there to cheere him up, even if it was for a bit.

Dream then jumped a bit before looking down at his phone after it buzzed. Feeling himself smile more that his friend has responded.

' _Well... It's simple. I wanna see the face of the friend I've gotten to know over the years! If you don't want to, that's also fine! I can wait afterall! Only agree if you're comfortable!_ '

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

Error was pleasantly surprised by the response, atleast he was nice enough to postpone the request if he doesn't want to.

Which makes him feel a bit guilty.

I mean, it's his friend afterall, they've been talking for practically a year and he's been nothing but nice to him.

Error then contemplated a bit more before steeling his nonexistent nerves. The best way he could repay his friend for being there for him, wether it was through company or him comforting Error whenever he would rant about his problems by accident after being so drained... Is to agree to the meet up.

' **... Alright, I'll agree... But on one condition.** '

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

Dream couldn't believe it, feeling a huge grin come to his face. His friend had agreed! He's been wanting to help his friend ever since he's first heard of his problems, and meeting up could surely help Delusion more!

' _Yuuuuuus! Okay! I'll agree to whatever condition you give me!_ '

' **Geez you're excited... Uhh... Promise me you won't freak out in a bad way when you see me... I'm not... Exactly someone who looks friendly.** '

' _Psh- easy! I promise I won't freak out in a bad way! Plus, I doubt you'd look unfriendly or evil._ '

' **Wish... I'm serious, this is... Something I've never done before in all honesty... So I want to make sure you won't freak out...** '

' _Alright alright, I really do promise though! And I'm proud of you for even taking this step! Especially after you admitted that!_ '

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

Error felt warmth appear on his cheeks, eyes widening in surprise when he said his friend was proud. Proud huh... Something he hasn't had someone tell him in a long time that isn't from good voice...

It felt nice.

**'Thank you... Anyways... Where should we meet? Like... Which AU...?** '

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

Dream tilted his head, ah yes, he remembered that Delusion was also a AU traveller, someone who can open portals between AUs. It had been a surprise when he first found out about it. But atleast that made it easier for them to meet!

' _Hmm... I dunno, do you have any favorite particular AUs?_ '

' **Well... There's this one particular AU... It's called Outertale.** '

' _Oooh! Outertale is a good AU! Okay, where in Outertale and do you wanna meet now or?_ '

' **Uhh... Can you wait for a bit? Maybe I can text you once I can meet you?** '

' _Ooh okay! I'll be waiting for you! And no rush btw, you need time afterall._ '

' **Thank you, Wish.** '

' _Anytime, Delusion!_ '

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

Error then smiled a bit. Why was Wish such a kindhearted guy. Bet he has a heard of gold too.

Error then sets down his phone and stretched a bit. Alright... Time... Better hurry or something... But then Wish said that he can take his time...

Maybe he should look a bit more presentable?

Looking down at himself, his hoodie tattered and broken in different places, burnt aswell. The same state was said on his basketball shorts and black fluffy slippers. Overall, he looks like a mess.

He then looked back at his knitting box. Might aswell make use of the clothes he's been making. He then sighed and grabbed his clothes, putting them on.  
  


**(I drew the outfit, yes.)**  
  
Looking at himself and adjusting it a bit. He felt a bit proud of it. It's been a project he's been working on for a month now, from sketching to changing his strings into the right fabric and colors, and just down to the outcome in general.

Putting on the boots that he had coded to be different, he just basically stole them and changed the codes of the boots to match his colors and added some extras. Overall, he was proud of his outfit.

Ignoring the disgusted complains of the voices and focusing more on good voice's praises and encouragement. He then grabbed his phone once more after wrapping his scarf around himself, he then texted his friend.

' **I'm ready... Meet me at the cliff that has the danger sign... Trust me on this one...** '

And with that, he then took a deep breath in, then out, then opened a portal and stepped inside. The portal closing behind.

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

Dream was just currently pacing around his room, Nervous and excitement rushing through him. He couldn't wait really, well, he could since he's waiting but- but that's besides the point!

Dream then took a deep breath in, before slowly letting it out. He needs to relax, especially since he needs to be calm when he meets Delusion. He then looked at his staff before shaking his head. He's gonna leave it behind, if it meant that Delusion would be comfortable around him. Geez he sounds like he's going on a date...

He then blinked when he felt the buzz of his phone, he then took it out and lets out a breath. It's now or never.

"I'm going out for a bit! Don't come looking for me!" Dream yelled into the house, knowing for a fact that Ink ad Blue heard him. He then sent a reply back and opened a portal, going to go meet with Delusion.

' _Alright, I'll be there._ '

He's not gonna question on why Delusion chose the most dangerous spot. If Delusion asked to put trust in him, then trust he shall do.

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

It was nice and quiet in Outertale. Error walked towards the edge of the cliff and sat down, letting his legs dangle as he stared up at the sky. Like always, the stars never failed to mesmerize him in it's glory.

Hearing a portal open behind him, he then tensed up a bit before taking a deep breath, quickly letting it out.

"Delusion...?" He heard the voice ring out. It's now or never. He then stood up and turned to face Wish before his eyes widened in surprise.

Oh fuck him.

Standing before him, was Dream. Nightmare's brother. Heck, even Dream looked shock at the appearance of Delusion.

Dream never really knew what to expect. Especially since he didn't really knew Delusion's physical appearance. But when he saw a black boned skeleton with ERROR signs and glitches surrounding him. He was taken back. Not because of the ERRORs and glitches, but because of how _unique_ the skeleton looked.

It was even more shocking when the black boned skeleton, the one he's come to know as Delusion, stood up and turned around. Almost immediately it was like he was hit with a treasure chest filled with gold coins.

"Oh wow..." Dream couldn't help but breathe out, mouth open and agape at the skeleton in front of him.

Upon noticing his look, Error couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed and exposed. I mean, it's not everyday you get to meet with a _mothercuckin Star Sans member_. Oh he knows the Star Sanses all too well, he's seen them whenever Nightmare and his goonies would come and wreak havoc and negativity across AUs.

But to think that Wish was actually a Star Sans member?

He was so dead wasn't he?

"You're- You're Delusion right?" Dream stuttered a bit. Error blinking but slowly nodding, pushing his scarf up a bit to hide his mouth. Still feeling a bit exposed.

" **AnD yOu'Re WiSh?** " Error couldn't help but ask, wanting confirmation that this wasn't Wish, hoping to the deities above that it was just coincidence that Dream was here. He watched Dream's face contort to surprise once more. Probably because of how weird and stupid his voice is.

"Y-Yeah... Hi..." Dream slowly and sheepishly smiled, rubbung the back of his head, Error unconsciously flinching a bit when Dream raised his hand. Expecting to get hit. But nothing came, Error was watching Dream wearily.

Dream then felt a frown tug at his lips when he saw Delusion flinch. That must've not been a good sign. "H-Hey... I won't hurt you if... If that's what you're thinking... I- I mean- I did promised I won't freak out badly..." Dream sheepishly grinned at Delusion.

Error blinked in surprise when Dream said that. So he did kept his promise, staying silent for a moment before he then opened his 'mouth' to speak. " **Do YoU kNoW wHo I aM?** " Error hesitantly asked, looking a bit relieved when Dream shook his head. "Sorry no, you don't ring any bells... I mean, you look like a Sans but... Also not though?" Dream tilted his head a bit.

Error blinked lightly before sighing a bit. " **I mEaN... I uSeD tO bE a SaNs... BuT i'M nOt AnYmOrE. GiVen Up ThAt NaMe A LoNg TiMe AgO.** " Error couldn't help but answer honestly. Honesty has been something he could never get rid of somehow. He just had to always be honest, no matter who he's talking to.

"Oh..." Dream trailed off, staying silent for a bit before blinking. "Do you uhh... Know me? Recognize me?" Dream tilted his head a bit. Geez, he didn't expected for this conversation to be so damn awkward.

Error blinked before nodding. " **YeAh, I kNoW yOu. YoU'rE dReAm, NiGhTmArE's BrOthEr, tHe GuArDiAn Of PoSiTivIty. ThE yAnG siDe Of tHe bAlAncE.** " Error said with a factual tone in his voice. He got a bit confused when he noticed Dream's surprised expression. Why would Dream be surprised? He of all monsters should know those facts.

He watched as Dream shook his head dismissively before looking around. "So... Since you know about my actual name... Can I get yours?" Dream smiled softly. Error staying silent for a moment. Should he tell Dream? Will Dream be weirded out? Even if they've talked for a year now, it's still very much new to him, so it was nerve wracking... Even though they don't have nerves.

"Yo-You don't have to tell me if you're not-" " **It'S eRroR.** " Error muttered, Dream blinking for a bit before tilting his head. "Error huh..." " **I kNoW... It'S a WeIrD nAmE-** " "I don't think it's weird!" Dream chirped, interrupting Error and surprising him aswell. " **ReAllY? ALot oF mOnStErS thAt I HavE mEt sEeM tO thInk So**." Error softly said.

"Well they are wrong!" Dream pouts at Error, surprising Error once more. "I think Error's a unique name despite it's meaning! It fits you! Especially since you also look unique!" Dream grinned and Error felt the same warmth in his cheeks from earlier. Why was Dream giving him such an effect?! What even is happening to him?! He can't even decide if it was good or bad!

Dream then let out a giggle once he saw yellow on Error's cheeks after his compliment, success! He had managed to loosen the tense atmosphere!

" **U-uHh... I'm SoRrY bUt... I'm AnYtHiNg bUt UnIqUe...** " Error muttered and tensed up once more when Dream took a step. Dream seems to notice and quickly stopped. "Heeey now, no negative thoughts! That's not good for you! You should think more positively." Dream pouts lightly. Error raising a bonebrow in anusement. " **EaSy FoR yOu To SaY, yOu'Re tHe GuArdIan oF pOsItiVitY.** " Error retorted and Dream blinked. "Fair enough..." Dream giggled lightly and Error then turned to the sky. Silence then covered them once more, a comfortable one surprisingly despite Error still slightly tense.

"Can I walk closer to you?" Dream tilted his head, Error glancing at him before slowly nodding. " **SuRe... JuSt uH... DoN't ToUcH mE.** " "Okay!" Dream then excitedly walked next towards Error, who then sat down on the ledge once more, turning to the sky. Dream then quickly following suit and sitting down as well.

"Out of all the AUs, why is Outertale your favorite?" Dream then decided to ask, Error blinking in surprise. " **WeLl, It'S mOsTlY bEcAuSe Of ThE sTaRs... ThEy NeVeR faIl On cApTuRInG My InTeReSt.** " Error explained and Dream looked up at the stars. "Yeah... The stars are really pretty." Dream smiled softly.

Error couldn't help but slowly relax around the Guardian of Positivity, despite knowing that he's a Star Sans. Maybe because the whole year of knowing Dream as Wish helped a bit.

And after a long time, he finally let himself feel a bit of happiness and relax. It's one of those rare moments that he can do, and he doesn't have to worry about the Guardian of Positivity tracking him down, because he's right next to him.

Dream couldn't help but feel really giddy when he felt the small tinge of happiness in Error despite being underneath the many layers of negative emotions. Dream felt himself grin and relax more, just enjoying his time stargazing with the Error.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's Part 2 for you guys!
> 
> Hoorah!
> 
> Buuuuut yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed! ueu
> 
> Original chapter is in my wattpad


	4. Secret Friendship (pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dare monsters hurt mah one and only!
> 
> Ship: Insomnia (Errordream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get lucky enough, I might reach 4k lmao- But then again that'll be hard on my part :'3
> 
> Part 3 yeah bby-
> 
> (╯°▿°)╯彡 ɔıƃo┐
> 
> Also uhh- another time skip uwu. Every part will always have a tem skip uwo
> 
> Have fun with the lengthy chapter uwu
> 
> FGOD!Error and Fate concept is by Harrish6

* * *

  
Dream has been increasingly worried. After meeting Error personally and face to face a decade ago, they've been keeping their friendship a secret ever since, with Error's request of course-

But what he's worried about is that Error hasn't been himself for like, two months now. It's like he's struggling with something, especially since he feels Error's negative emotions. And that's saying something since he can mostly sense Positive ones. If Error's negative emotions were that bad that it caused Dream himself to feel it then something's bound to be wrong! On top of that, Blue went missing! Ink said that the Destroyer kidnapped him. How'd Ink knew? Stretch had been the one to tell him, seemingly having barely escaped from the destroyer.

He doesn't really know how to react to the destroyer kidnapping Blue. On one hand, he's very pissed and angry, but on the other... Error once told him that everyone always had a reason, evil or not, hecc even his brother! So that made him question just _what_ the destroyer is willing to achieve on kidnapping his best friend.

So for the most part, he's just been very concerned for his two friends. What if the Destroyer got Error too?! Is that why Error's so negative?! But he and Dream was still texting though- What if Blue's going through pain?! What if the Destroyer has hold of his two friends and they're going through worst pains imaginable yet?! And Error is just texting Dream because the Destroyer is forcing him?!

And that was enough to send Dream into a slight panic state of worry, pacing around his room and then glancing at his phone. But what if Error's just pushing him away? He had learned that Error has a habit of keeping his emotions to himself and pushing people away. He's seen Error's phone afterall. What? Error gave him permission! He doesn't snoop around without permission!

Dream then clenched his fists a bit before sighing. "Alright Error... If you're gonna be silent, then I'm gonna come visit you. Wether you like it or not." Dream muttered. This was so unlike Dream and he knows it, but he's too worried for Error to care about that right now!

Dream then sent a text to Error before opening a portal to the vast white place. He still doesn't get how Error can live in such a blank space. Dream then went into the portal.

' _Error, I'm gonna pay you a visit._ '

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

D

ream didn't really knew what to expect, the place being empty? Yes, The box of knitting supplies? Yes, the white strings that holds the souls, dolls and puppets? Yes, - _Dream asked Error about that once and Error went silent, so he never really pushed it and thought they were just mere realistic decorations_ \- Blue sitting in the bean bag chair while knitting?

Absolutely not what he expected.

And it was more of a shock since Blue seems to be unharmed! Like he wasn't kidnapped! That's just even more surprising in on itself!

"B-Bl-Blue?!" Dream stuttered out, Blue jumping a bit in surprise and looking up at Dream with wide eyes. "Dream?!" At this, Dream grinned brightly and rushed towards him, Blue standing up only to get tackled down by the excited Dream. "Oh my stars, Blue you're okay!" Dream exclaimed happily, hugging Blue as Blue laughed lightly. "Of course I am!" Blue exclaimed happily, the two enjoying their hug for a bit before Blue pulled away. "B-But how did you get here?! The resident here told me that no one can come in!" Blue worriedly said, being careful not to use Error's name.

"Oh? But Error told me that only those he trusts can get in here?" Dream replied and Blue's eyesockets widened. "You know Error?!" Blue then began to grin as Dream nodded. "That's great! That's one less people to hurt Error!" Blue cheered happily and Dream tilted his head worriedly. "H-Hurt Error?! Wh-What do you mean hurt Error?!" Dream quickly went to worry mode and Blue blinked, the two having already pulled away as they both sat down on the white 'floor'. "You- You didn't know?" Blue worriedly asked and Dream shook his head, now growing even more worried. "I don't bother to ask aswell, knowing how Error has problems with trusting people over certain things, so I always let him tell me at his own pace." Dream said worriedly, Blue staying silent for a bit before sighing softly.

"I don't know if I'm even allowed to tell you if that's the case, but I can tell that there's been other monsters and humans that's hurting Error." Blue solemnly said, Dream then fidgeting a bit. "Is- Is that why Error's emotions has been negative in the past two months?" Dream whispered to himself. "Most likely... I- I don't know how much Error tells you, but he's struggling right now with what he called his 'job'." Blue said, doing air quotations around job. "You know of Error's job?" Dream asked in surprise. "More like he accidentally blurted it out in his feverish state." Blue sheepishly laughed. "How long have you been in here anyways, Blue?" Dream tilted his head while Blue shrugged. "I- uhh... Actually don't know how long I've been here, time's literally irrelevant in a place like this." Blue stated while Dream nods. "I can tell, I've told Error countless times to keep a clock but nooooo he doesn't wanna." Dream whined a bit in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, smiling proudly when he heard Blue snicker. This was really nice. But back to the task at hand-

Just then, both star skeletons' heads snapped to the portal opening just nearby, Dream and Blue's eyesockets slowly widening. Blue because of the fact that another person can open a portal to the Anti-Void, and Dream because he recognizes that all to familiar black goopy edged portal, and the familiar skeleton stepping inside while holding an unconscious Error in his arms.

The goopy skeleton that has Error in his arms saw them, eyesockets widening before he snarled and sharpened his tendrils, and pointing it at them threateningly while the portal closed behind him.

" **What the fuck are you star sluts doing here?!** " Goopy octopus yelled with a scowl on his face and Blue squeaked, hands raising up, as well Dream's. "I was brought here don't kill me!" Blue squeaked out while Dream slowly nodded. "N-Now now br- Nightmare... No need to be r-rash." Dream stuttered out, both star skeletons obviously fearing the goopy skeleton.

Nightmare raised a bonebrow, not because of the fear, but because Dream had corrected himself. All of those times he and Dream fought, Dream would always call out to Nightmare as 'brother'. Well, that was like, three years ago. Haven't fought Dream since then, considering Dream has been, for some reason, avoiding him.

Nightmare kept his scowl on his face and tendrils sharpened, not believing them a bit, despite sensing the fact that they're not lying. It's not really everyday that you see the star sanses having their arms raised and weaponless. It was a pretty good opportunity to fight them, if not for the fact that he's carrying a vulnerable Error, and that Error doesn't want a fight in his own abode.

" **What makes you think I'll believe that?! You star sluts would always claim about how only good is allowed in this world and that you should eradicate all evil!** " Nightmare snarled, making Dream flinch. "That was before I met Error!" Dream quickly yelled back, Blue nodding rapidly in agreement and for once, Nightmare was taken back. "Look, I don't want to fight right now! Error's unconcious for some reason and all of us are worried for him so why don't we just sit down and focus on Error for now?" Dream suggested, Blue nodding once more as Nightmare lets out a long sigh. " **Just don't come near me.** " Nightmare glared at them, Dream noticing how he was holding Error protectively and slowly nodded.

It was silent for a bit as Nightmare walked towards them to lay Error down on the beanbag, and that's when the two star skeletons noticed the blood dripping from Error since there's an obvious blood trail that lead to Nightmare, which caused worry to spike through them.

"Wh-What hurt Error to make him be th-this damaged?" Dream worriedly asked, opening a small portal and was quick to grab a medkit, Blue was quick to begin charging up his healing magic when Dream quickly stopped him. "Wh- Dream we need to heal Error!" Blue squeaked. "We can't heal him with magic, he'll just vomit it out." Dream huffed lightly and Nightmare raised a bonebrow at that. Dream keeps surprising him and he doesn't know wether he should be even more hesitant or be proud of the fact that Dream actually sounded more mature than usual. As much as he hates his twin, he can't deny that he sometimes yearns for Dream to appreciate who he has become.

" **How'd you know that?** " Nightmare asked as he sets Error down. "I attempted to heal him one time and it ended up in failure." Dream huffed lightly. "Wonder why's that." Blue innocently muttered while Dream just glanced at Nightmare, who sighed lightly and turned back to Error. Dream sighed as well and just glanced at Error worriedly. "Let me bandage him up." Dream turned to Nightmare, who gave him a judging eye and Dream shivered a bit. "Please b- Nightmare." Dream muttered, quickly correcting himself once more. Nightmare stared at him more but hesitantly stepped away from Error, his tendrils turning back to normal. " **Intentionally hurt him in the slightest bit and I will fucking throw you out.** " Nightmare said, Blue opening his mouth to retort but quickly shutting himself up when Nightmare glared at him. Dream nodded and rushed towards Error, still very much worried. "Oh geez." Dream muttered as he began to gently inspect Error, grabbing the bandages and then quickly began to wrap Error with it expertise.

After most likely an hour of bandaging, Error was covered in bandages. Dream having to fight the blush coming to his face when he pushed Error's shirt up to bandage his broken ribs that time and had to keep reminding himself that he's bandaging Error.

Nightmare just... Gave Dream an amused and slight censured look when he saw Dream's face when he had to lift Error's shirt while Blue was just... Internally smirking at Dream and Error, now having a potential ship in mind.

"Alright, done." Dream sighed softly while Nightmare watched the two. " **I'm surprised you care for him so much despite his status."** Nightmare admitted and Dream blinked lightly. "Status?" Dream tilted his head, Nightmare was, once again, surprised. But it all made sense now, on why Dream wasn't fighting Error. Blue just nervously glancing at Error and Nightmare time to time.

"Yes, his status? His title? God of Destruction?" Nightmare replied, a bonebrow raised and Dream blinked lightly, keeping the 'forced' part silent, he's pretty much testing Dream, as much as he appreciates the fact that Dream and Blue isn't fighting Error, he'd rather Dream knowing and not be left out. Just what Inky is keeping. "G... God of Destruction?" Dream stuttered out. "A-Are you sure? Error's too nice for-for that..." Dream trailed off, looking back down at Error.

Nightmare felt the conflicted emotions swirling inside Dream, as well as shock. He figured this would happen anyways and Blue was silent, mostly hoping thay Dream wouldn't take it the wrong way. " **Dream, look me in the eye and tell me, do I look like I'm lying?** " Nightmare asked, Dream doing just that and staring at Nightmare in the eyes for a bit before slowly looking back down at Error and clutching the bandages a bit tighter. He knows for a fact that his brother isn't a liar, oh no, that's one of the redeeming traits he has.

Dream was just silent still, staring at Error before he opened his mouth. "I-If- If what you say is t-true th-the-en..." Dream stuttered out before falling silent once more before he began to think of the words that Error said. That everyone has a reason behind their doings, evil or not.

It all made sense now.

"Then h-he must have a reason." Dream finished, glancing back at them. "And I want him to tell me." Dream added, 'Not you two' wasn't included, but was heard anyways.

Blue then lets out a sigh of relief at that and a small smile of approval at Dream while Nightmare then felt a small smile tug at his lips, quickly making himself look emotionless. Looks like Dream really did grew up, and for the better.

Dream was just nervously fidgeting with the bandage in his hand as he let his mind wander about Error. If Error really was a destroyer, then does that mean that the 'Job' that Error complains to Dream about was actually whenever Error destroys?

But then why would Error hate his job if Ink kept saying that the destroyer was nothing but a sadistic murderer who enjoys killing every monster.

Then he stopped at that.

What does Ink know about Error really? Did Ink ever bothered to get to know Error?

Then his mind wandered some more.

Ink always fights with the destroyer, and Ink always comes home, bleeding, but he only has cuts and bruises and some minor fractures and broken bones. Dream then glanced back at Error, yet here is Error, bleeding heavily with a lot of dust on himself, as well as a lot of broken bones and fractures. Hell his skull looks so ready to cave in! Then Dream remembers all those times when Error came to visit suddenly, sometimes he was heavily battered and broken and sometimes he came to visit to 'hide' sometimes, Dream never really pushed Error to tell him why, but looking at the situation at hand at the moment. He can now understand why.

Then he narrowed his eyes, anger starting to radiate off him. He knows for sure Nightmare can feel it and is probably enjoying the negative emotion, but he couldn't help it. Error was beaten to a bloody pulp by Ink! And remembering Ink's rude insults whenever the destroyer was mentioned. No wonder why 'Filthy glitch' would often be with the insults Ink spat to himself whenever they talk about the Destroyer.

It was all making sense and Dream was not happy at that. Not at Error, but angry _for_ Error.

Nightmare watched Dream contemplate and stay silent, all the emotions he was feeling from Dream was rather surprising, especially when he felt _anger and hurt_ of all the emotions, when he looked at Error. Getting a bit tense when Dream looked at Error with anger in his eyes, but seeing that he wasn't lashing out, he quickly figured that the anger wasn't for Error.

Blue then hesitantly stood up and walked towards Dream, it was obvious that Dream was rather feeling negative, especially for the fact that the glow around him was dimming a bit. It was also obvious in his aura. Blue then got down besides Dream and hugged him, Dream freezing up a bit but quickly snuggled up to Blue. It was just all too much to take in.

Nightmare's gaze snapped towards the bean bag when he heard and felt movement and negativity, Nightmare was quick to rush towards Error's side and hug him close when Error began to glitch and spazz out, wrapping his negative aura around the destroyer.

"Wh-What's happening to Error?!" Dream yelped in worry as Nightmare glanced up at him before focusing down on Error. " **He's either having a nightmare or a night terror. Something I can't remove.** " Nightmare frowned a bit. " **Trust me, I've tried**." Nightmare added and continued to hold Error closer, skull moving a bit closer and he began to whisper to Error's ear while still glancing at Dream time to time.

Dream stayed silent for a moment before squirming out of Blue and then crawling towards Error and Nightmare. Nightmare warily watching Dream, noticing how Dream was getting a bit weaker. The fact that he just experienced negative emotion, and that there's two negative feelings overpowering positivity, Nightmare wouldn't ever admit, but he's a bit worried for his twin. " **What are you doing?** " Nightmare scowled a bit and Dream glanced up at him. "I want to help." Dream huffed and then sat beside them, not caring for how weak he is, he then gently placed a hand on Error's skull and his hand glowed, making a calm aura surround them as well. Not bothering to force positive emotions. That's just an invasion of privacy.

Nightmare watched Dream wearily before shaking his hesd and glancing back down at the panicking, unconscious Error. And surprisingly enough, Error's glitching lessened, as well as his panic. Blue then tilted his head a bit at the scene in front of him, smiling lightly at seeing the twins work together just for Error. Adorable!

Soon enough, Error had woken up after a moment of calmness and sweet worde being whispered into him. Error just... Gasping out a bit and Dream pulled his hand away when Error sat up, quickly coughing out some blood and Dream immediately went to worry mode.

" **WhAt...?** " Error groaned lightly, eyes blurry as he tried to focus around himself. " **Morning sleeping beauty.** " Nightmare nonchalantly said and Dream snrked a bit, covering his mouth.

Error's eyes widened a bit when he felt three familiar souls. Head snapping to the side, he saw Dream and his eyes widened a bit more, then looking at what he's sitting and seeing the gooped legs, then to his other side, he saw Nightmare. Looking behind him and seeing Blue, he immediately registered their looks.

They were all worried for him.

And that he was in Nightmare's lap.

And cue him letting out a glitch yelp as he wuickly got off Nightmare and backed away from the three, but he only focused on one individual. " **D-dr-DreAm! WhAT aRe YoU dOinG hErE?!** " Error quickly asked and Dream blinked. "I got worried over you dummy." " **Wh-WhY eXaCtLy ArE yOu WoRrIeD?** " "Mostly because of the fact that in these last two months of feeling nothing but negative emotions from you, and on top of that, you haven't been yourself. Of course I'd get worried." Dream frowned lightly. Error then glanced at Nightmare and then to Blue before looking back at Dream.

" **DrEaM, I'm FiNe, YoU sHoUlDn'T-** " "Then tell me why you're hurt Error." Dream deadpanned, causing Error to flinch a bit. " **WhAt Do YoU mEaN-** " "Nightmare came in here, carrying you while you're unconscious and beaten to a bloody pulp Error. It's clear that you've just got out of a fight." Dream stated in factual tone. Error looking down at himself, and just now noticing all the bandages on him, shakily putting a hand on his skull, he also had bandages there. " **I-i...** " "That's not all..." Dream trailed off and Error looks up at him.

"I've... I've been informed of what your job actually is just now." Dream muttered and Error stiffened up, eyesockets widening before he quickly took glance at the other two skeletons in the area. Blue looking down and Nightmare just giving Error and apologetic look. Error then looking back at Dream. "But... I want you to at least confirm it..." Dream said softly and Error stayed silent for a moment before sighing softly. " **I-It'S tRuE...** " Error muttered. " **I aM a GoD oF dEsTrUcTiOn...** **BuT... ThAt IsN't AcTuAllY tHe FuLl TiTlE...** " Error trailed off, looking away from Dream, who was silent.

"I wanna know why then... And I want to know your full title." Dream said softly, Error glancing at him. "I wanna know your reason on why you're the God of Destruction then, why you destroy." Dream said softly and Error looked down, staying silent. "Error..." Dream said softly, moving closer to Error, who stiffened up a bit and looking at Dream, a bit fearfully now. It hurt Dream. Seeing the friend he's gotten so close with, looking at him fearfully. "I won't hurt you, I just want to know why." Dream said, stopping in his advancements and Error then continued to stay silent.

"We can tell him if you wa-" " **No...** " Error muttered and looked at Dream with a blank, emotionless look, Dream flinching a bit at the gaze but kept his eyes on Error. " **It- It'S aBoUt TiMe I tElL yOu AnYwAyS, yOu WoUlD'vE fOuNd oUt EvEntUalLy.** " Error sighed softly, Dream hesitantly nodding and sitting in front of Error. Nightmare teleporting besides Error and gives him an encouraging pat on the back, Error glitching out a bit due to his Haphephobia, but he allowed Nightmare to touch him anyways, Blue teleporting besides Dream and then giving two thumbs ups at Error. Error gave the two supportive skeletons a thankful look before turning back to Dream.

" **FiRsT oF,** **ThE rEaSoN wHy I dEsTrOy Is BeCaUsE tHerE's A mUlTiVerSaL bAlAnCe. ImAgInE aN eMpTy cUp GeTtInG fIlLeD wItH wAtEr. As ThE cUp SlOwLy gEtS fIlLeD wItH wAtEr, It WiLl EvEntUalLy OvErFlOw. aNd WhEn ThAt HapPeNs, ThE eXcEsS wAtEr WoUlD tAkE mOrE wAteR wItH iT. So Is ThE cAsE wItH oUr MuLtIvErSe aNd It'S aUs. If ThE aUs GeTs ToO mAnY anD oVerCrOwD tHe MuLtIvErSe, thEn ThE AuS wIlL cOlLiDe aNd ExPloDe, AfFeCtInG tHe SuRroUndIng AUs aRoUnd. CaUsInG a DomInO eFfeCt To HapPen. CrEaTiOn CaN't ExIsT WiThOuT dEsTrUcTiOn AfTerAlL.** **SeCoNd... My AcTuAl FuLl TiTlE iS FoRcEd GoD of DeStRuCtIon.** " Error explained as much as he could and Dream silently drank up the information as he then began to go into thinking mode.

Now that Error explained it, it all makes sense. There's always balance in everything and Creation and Destruction are part of it. But if there's a Balance to that then...

"If... There's a Balance between Creation and Destruction then... What- What else is part of the Balance?" Dream softly said, looking at the two yins. Error then glancing at Nightmare for a bit before turning back to Dream. " **ThE eXiStInG bAlAnCeS iS CrEaTiOn AnD DeStRuCtiOn, PoSiTiViTy aNd NegAtIvItY, LiFe AnD dEaTh aNd GoOd aNd EvIl.** " Error explained and watched as Dream's face contorted into horror. Nightmare just... Silently watching his twin, just wondering how he's taking it before he very subtly winced a bit when he felt the feeling of self-loath from his positive brother.

"A-All this time I- I thought-" Dream stuttered out, his mind reeling as he remembered all those times that he and Nightmare fought.

Oh how naive was he at that time?

Never bothering to ask why Nightmare kept doing it, just easily convinced that Nightmare was evil and can't be turned back to his old former self.

Why oh why had he believed Ink that easily?

"I-I..." Dream stuttered out as he looked at Nightmare with teary eyes. "I'm so- so so so s-sorry Nightmare I-I..." Dream then looked down. "I'm such a horrible brother- ever- ever since the Apple Incident I've al-always been am I-" then Dream froze a bit when he felt himself get hugged, Blue just hugging him and comforting him and Dream sniffled softly. "I'm really am s-sor-sorry-" " **Dream, it's okay. You didn't know.** " Nightmare softly said and Dream shook his head. "Th-That doesn't excuse my actions!" Dream replied back and looking at Nightmare. "I _hurted_ you! Without even bothering to ask your reasons! I hurted my brother! The one I swore that one time to protect and I just- I've been _so blind!_ I've always been blind! I've always been naive and innocent and I just- just-" Dream had started to yell a bit as more golden colored tears escaped his eyes. Blue not really knowing what to do at this situation as Error letting out a glitched sigh. Nightmare staring at his brother before hesitating a bit and then putting a hand on Dream's skull. Dream quickly snapping his attention back to Nightmare in shock as Nightmare rubbed Dream's skull.

" **At least you have realized your mistake Dream. That's already a big step a lot of monsters can't seem to do.** " Nightmare said softly, a tone that Dream missed so much.

"B-But I just- I'm really sor-" and Dream was cut off by Nightmare putting a finger on Dream's lips to silence him. " **Shhh... It's okay. I forgive you.** " Nightmare said softly, internally sighing. He's just too soft when it comes to his brother dangnabit. "I d-don't deserve your forgiveness..." Dream looked away. " **Hey, I said I forgive you, and I mean it alright? Now stop crying and stop those negative emotions. It doesn't suit you.** " Nightmare said softly and Dream nodded, wiping his eyesockets free of tears as Blue pulled away and went next to Error, watching the two's exchange with a small smile. Dream then lets out a small smile, deep down, he still knew that he doesn't deserve Nightmare's forgiveness. And he will work for Nightmare's forgiveness, or work until he feels like he is actually forgiven.

Nightmare then pulled his hand away when he noticed Dream was still looking at him. Nightmare raised a bonebrow, - _dang he be raising alotta bone brows today that he can make fuccin farm_ \- at Dream before sighing softly and opening his arms. Dream looking at him in surprise, and a bit warily. Not wanting Nightmare to force himself to allow Dream to hug him. " **C'mon, don't keep me waiting. This is a one time thing so you better enjoy it.** " Nightmare scoffed a bit and Dream felt himself smile a bit more and quickly tackle hugged Nightmare. Nightmare letting out a small Nightmare noise at that but quickly hugged back. Definitely not enjoying the hug that he definitely doesn't miss. Nope. N o t a t a l l.

"Ain't that adorable?" Blue softly cooed while Error felt a small smile tug at his lips at the two, it definitely is adorable. He was very much glad that the two can have a chance to be together again, and with that thought, he opened his mouth to speak.

" **NoW tHaT yOu TwO aReN'T fIgHtINg EaCh OtHeR nOw, WhY nOt GeT tO kNoW eAcH oThEr AgAiN? StArT oVeR** " Error commented, the twins looking at each other as Nightmare pulled away, Dream not fighting it despite feeling a bit sad. But he respects the decision. "Do you wanna...?" Dream hesitantly asked Nightmare, who stared at Dream for a bit before letting a grin appear on his face. " **Fine by me.** " Dream perking up a bit at that and quickly outstretching a hand. "Well then, Hi! I'm Dream! Guardian of Positivity!" Dream chirped, Nightmare's grin broadening a bit as he took it. " **I'm Nightmare, Guardian of Negativity.** " Nightmare reintroduced himself. Blue just... Happily clapping now, Dream just... Smiling more. A start over would actually be nice for them.

After all that fiasco, a few more minutes had past and Dream and Nightmare were catching up, Error had stolen some more chocolate milkshake and chocolate from Underfell and was watching UnderNovela with Blue. Dream then glanced at Error for bit, deciding that now could be a good time for the question he's been wanting to ask. Earlier wasn't really a good time since Dream had broken down crying and Error was still sorta worried and very much broken.

"Error?" Dream called out, currently sitting between Blue and Error right now while Nightmare was on his phone with an irritated look. Error lets out a glitched hum, telling Dream that he was listening and Dream was silent for a moment. "Did... Did you ever plan on telling me about you being a destroyer?" Dream softly asked and Error froze bit at that, glitching as well. Blue and Nightmare glancing up at Error and Dream. Blue most likely wondering what Dream meant by that while Nightmare was curious. If Dream asked that, then he and Error must've been friends for a while. Still very much not believing that he and Dream can start over again but he was also pretty glad at that. But he kept his positive emotions suppressed.

It was silent for a moment and Error then looked down, looking a bit guilty. Dream sighing softly, knowing the answer from that loon. "You have no plans huh?" Dream muttered. "Can I ask why?" Dream gently asked, gently placing a hand on Error's shoulder. Error glitching a bit but it was gone already. Atleast Dream helping him with his Haphephobia did have positive end results.

" **I... i JuSt ThOuGhT thAt YoU'D hAtE mE... ThAt YoU'd ImMeDiATElY tUrN yOuR bAcK oN mE... It HaS hApPeNEd bEFoRe aNd I jUsT... DiDn'T wAnT iT tO hApPeN aGaIn...** " Error softly muttered and Dream blinked lightly and sighed softly. "Error." Dream groaned a bit before moving and hugging Error, who froze up a bit before slowly leaning against Dream. "Error, we've been friends for eleven years, did you really think that I'd do that?" Dream softly asked. "Wait- Eleven years?" Blue quickly asked in surprise, Dream blinking before sheepishly smiling. "Well... Yeah." Dream shrugged. " **That honestly explains your reaction.** " Nightmare commented and Dream looked down at Error. "Now, Error, why did you think I'd hate you for that?" Dream softly asked and Error stayed silent at that. " **I jUsT... DiDn'T rEaLlY hAd ThE bEsT of LuCk wIth MoNsTerS... CoNsiDerIng I'm PrEtTy mUcH h-HAteD...** " Error muttered, stuttering at the end. Dream sighing softly and hugged Error more. "Error... You're not hated here..." Dreak said softly. "There's monsters who do care about you alright? Not everyone hates you." Dream added. "Yeah Error! I mean, look at me and Nightmare! As well as Nightmare's gang! We don't hate you!" Blue chirped, Nightmare nodding as he rubbed a tendril on Error's skull to comfort him. Now it was Error's turn to tear up. " **I-i JuSt... I-i'Ve BeEn Ha-ATeD s-So mUcH I thoUgHt... ThOuGhT tHaT gOoD tHinGs ArE iMpoSsIblE f-FoR mE.** " Error whimpered softly and Dream gently rubs Error's back. "That's not true, good things are for everyone." Dream cooed softly. " **B-BuT- bUt WiTh AlL oF thE hAtReD tOwArDs Me-** " "Delusion..." Dream interrupted, making Error flinch a bit. Nightmare and Blue were quickly confused by the sudden name call, hecc even Error. Mostly because they use their codenames when the other is serious now. A habit that they have formed.

"Delusion, just because you're hated, doesn't mean you don't deserve all the good things in life, alright?" Dream cooed softly, moving and cupping Error's cheeks. "You deserve all the good in the world. Those who hate you just either didn't want to accept the fact that you're a good and nice person behind the destroyer persona, or just couldn't see how amazing you actually are." Dream complimented, a small yellow blush appearing on Error's face at that despite the yellow tears threatening to escape his sockets. " **B-BuT WiSh-** " "No butts, we don't even have those. You deserve all the good things in life, and me and all those who knows the real you, will make sure you see it." Dream firmly said and Error sniffled a bit, a few tears escaping as he slowly nodded before glancing at the other two.

"Yeah! Dream's right Error! You deserve all the nice things!" Blue cheered happily. " **I gotta agree with Dream Error, just because you're hated, doesn't mean you don't deserve the nice things in life.** " Nightmare added, Error nodding and a small, rare, genuine smile appearing on his face, making Dream silently cheer. " **Th-ThAnK yOu...** " "Anytime." Dream chirped lightly.

More comfortable silence.

"So... Who's Delusion and Wish?" Blue nonchalantly commented and Dream blinked. " **He'S wiSh, I'm DeLuSioN.** " Error pointed, Dream sheepishly smiling. "It's the name we told each other when we didn't know each other's names in the first year of our friendship, and it kinda stuck with us eventually." Dream chirped lightly. "Soo... It's like nicknames then?" Blue slowly smirked and both blushed, Error a lemon yellow and Dream a golden one. "B-B **lUe**!" And cue Blue's laughter while Nightmare shook his head at the skeleton in blue, but admittedly, he was mostly amused that Dream might actually have a crush on the destroyer.

" **What do you mean by not knowing each other in the first year though?** " Nightmare asked and Error glanced at Dream. "We met through the phone!" " **MoRe LiKe YoU gOt So BoReD aNd LonElY ThaT yOu TeXteD a RaNdOM nUmBeR aNd EnDeD uP tYpiNg mInE.** " "Or that." " **That's such a Dream move.** " Nightmare snickered, shaking his head a bit. "Heeey! What does that mean!" "I'm gonna have to agree with Nightmare, Dream." Blue laughed softly, Dream pouting lightly. "You'd do the same you know." Dream huffed. "True, but it never really came to that." Blue snuck his tongue out playfully. Error, also feeling a bit playful, stuck out 5 of his tongues and Blue's eyesockets widened in surprise. Nightmare laughing a bit while Dream snickered, he's seen those 5 tongues when he told Error to drink the cup of water, only to yell out in surprise and horror when Error ate the whole thing, even the cup... And the fact that his tongue wrapped around the cup and munched it, questioned it once, and Error said his magic just... Does that on it's own.

" **WhAt?** " Error tilted his head upon seeing Blue's surprised expression. "You have five tongues?" Blue asked. " **WeLl... YeAh?** " "That's disturbingly cool." Blue grinned and Error blinked before sheepishly laughing at that.

And once _again_ , comfortable silence.

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

A few days had passed since then and Blue hasn't been returned home yet. Simply because he kept refusing until Error's fully healed, meanwhile, Dream's been visiting time to time, having to leave to distract Ink from creating as to give Error break, and Error was deeply grateful for that. Shows how much Dream cares. Meanwhile, Blue's been shipping the two like hell, somehow managing to rope Nightmare into it... Somehow. Don't ask how the devil in disguise did it. But he did it.

Nightmare would never admit but seeing that his twin and his best friend getting along and being so close while very damn oblivious with each other pisses him off. Like, they need to get together already! And he's gonna need help with that.

Currently, the four was currently lounging around the Anti-Void, Error currently knitting some yellow looking clothes while Dream was leaning against Nightmare, resting against him with his eyes closed and a small smile. Very much missing this. And it was a hundred times better now that he has gotten 2 true friends with him. Inky can go fuck himself since he hates him now. Mostly for being manipulative and a dick towards Error.

" **AlRiGhT dOnE.** " Error said, folding the clothes and glancing at Dream. "Done with what?" Dream curiously asked and Error smiled at him and gave him the clothes. Dream blinking and slowly taking it. "W-Wait- this is mine?" Dream squeaked a bit and Error nodded quickly. " **YeAh! HoPe YoU lIkE iT... I hEaRd YoU cOmPlAiN hOw ItChY yOuR cLoThEs ArE anD yOu WaNteD mUcH dIffErEnt ClOtHeS thAn ThE cLoThEs ThE rAiNbOw AsShOlE gAvE yOu.** " Error smiled lightly and Dream grinned brighter than bright. "Ooooohmistars Erroooorr!" Dream softly squealed and hugged Error, who lets out a glitched yelo, but hugged back anyways with a smol smile. "Thank youuu! Thank you!" Dream exclaimed before getting up and opening a portal to his room in the forgotten Dreamtale au. "Ima go and get changed!" Dream grinned and went inside. Nightmare watching Dream being excited before glancing at Error, who just... Had a smile on his face, a different kind of smile while Blue was softly giggling. "That was adorable~" Blue teased while Error blinked. " **WhAt'S sO aDoRaBlE aBoUt SoMeOnE gIvInG cLoThEs?** " Error innocently asked and Nightmare snickered at that. " **Mostly from the fact that you seem to have a lovesick gaze after seeing him so happy with your gift.** " Nightmare pointed out and Error felt a blush on his face at that. Blue letting out a soft squeal while Error scoffed a bit. " **A-aM nOt lOvEsIcK!** " Error pouted like a child, Nightmare laughing softly. "Sure sure, say what you want to believe." Blue giggled and looked at the portal that had opened once more. Dream stepping in with his new clothes. "Sooo? How do I look?" Dream smiled brightly at that and Error felt his blush worsen, Dream looking good and even more mature with that outfit. Blue gasping and letting out a soft squeal. "You look amazing Dream!" Blue complimented, Nightmare nodding in approval.

" **Actually looking more grown up, ditching the cape helped.** " Nightmare complimented and Dream grinned and turned to Error. " **I-iT rEaLlY dOeS sUiT yOu... I'm GlaD yOu LiKe ThE cLoThInG I mAdE fOr YoU.** " "Like it? Error, I love it!" Dream exclaimed happily, Error blushing more, but smiling at the praise. Hell ye.

" **ThAnK yOu...** " Error smiled lightly as Dream was just, walking around while scanning his clothes with a huge, childish grin.

Error then moved to stand up when he winced a bit. "Still in pain?" Blue worriedly asked. " **YeAh... [FuNk] ThIs.** " Error stiffened up at that. " **Oh [SnIp]** " Error groaned lightly while the trio looked at him. "What? Error what are you even saying?" Dream curiously asked. " **Never knew you to be the type to censor yourself.** " Nightmare raised an eyebrow. " **I dOn'T... ThErE's OnLy OnE rEaSoN fOr ThIs.** " Error groaned.

"Yo yo yo waddup my radical Broskis!" Error lets out a glitched screech of surprise and shot out his strings at the voice. Looking over, they saw a very colorful person grinning while strings wrapped around them. Shades having changed from 'YO-LO' to 'WO-AH'. " **ThE [fUnK] yOu dOiNg hErE yOu PaRaSiTe?! AnD sToP cEnSoRiNg mE!** " Error hissed lightly, but Nightmare quickly noticed that it wasn't really a hiss of 'Speak or I will kill you'. More like 'Speak or I swear to the stars I'm throwing you out.'

"No serious reason really Broski! Me and other Broski got worried about ya! Considering ya haven't been destroyin' those unfreshly extra copies for a while! So other-brah decided to get me to check up on ya freshly self! And he wants to invite ya too!" The colorful funky skeleton chirped, having no real fear about the strings tied around him. Error raised an eyebrow. " **GeNo'S bEeN wOrRiEd?** " "You got that right brah!" "Error, who's this?" Dream then decided to butt in.

"Why I'm one of Error's radical brothahs, Fresh!" Fresh cheerily exclaimed, dropping on his feet when Error dropped him with a glitched sigh. "Brothahs?" Blue was just freshly confused. "Error you never told us you have brothers?" Dream tilted his head lightly while Nightmare glanced at him. "Error my dude, you haven't talked about having radical brothers?" Fresh curiously asked. " **AdMiTtEdLy, I foRgOt. WiTh My JoB aNd AlL.** " "Well atleast you're taking a well deserved radical break bruh!" " **NoT bY cHoIcE.** "

"Alright, now I'm even more confused." Blue raised an bonebrow. " **Hey wait a minute, no wonder I recognize you. You attempted to possess one of my gangmates!** " Nightmare pointed out in an irritated tone. "Oh? Did I? Well I'm pretty radically sorry bruh! Didn't really thought Error-bruh had any friends with how unradically secretive he can be sometimes!" Fresh shrugged lightly while Error sighed lightly.

"Alright, so, you know of the balance right?" Blue asked. "Of course I do! When you do a lot of spying around, you're bound to find radical and interesting informations!" Fresh happily chirped while Blue blinked lightly.

"Alright, just how many people knows of the balance?" Dream groaned lightly and Error then looked at his hand and began to count. " **UhHh... ThErE's YoU fOuR, GeNo fRoM aFtErTaLe, OuTeR, ClAsSiC aNd HiS bRoThEr, KiLlEr, CrOsS, DuSt, HoRrOr, CoRe, aLl oF tHe ToRiEls aNd AlL oF tHe ChArAs anD SwAp FrIsKs, MeDiC, AlTeR, aNd SoMe Of ThE gAsTeRs. GeNo'S sTiLl WoRkInG oN gEtTiNg ReApEr To KnOw AbOuT iT and GoOd VoIcE!** " Error then smiled at the mention of Good voice, causing Dream and Blue to look confused. "Error-brah can hear voices whenever he's in here and they're all unfreshly and unradical towards him, saying not so nice words and only one of them is actually radical and nice." Fresh explained while Error shot him a glare and a pout.

"Wait wait wait- you mentioned Classic?" Dream asked in surprise, Error slowly nodding. "How'd you convinced him? He has such a thickskull!" Dream flailed his arms dramatically. " **YoU cAn ThAnK hIs BrOtHeR, pYrUs fOr ThAt.** " Error said and Nightmare raised a bonebrow. " **ClAsSiC cAuGhT uS wHilE i WaS tEacHiNg PyRuS sOmE nEw CoOkInG ReCiPeS WiTh ChArA aNd SaT dOwN aNd TaLkEd On ThE rEqUeSt oF HiS BrOthEr.** " Error grinned lightly at that and Blue snorted. " **Cooking? Really?** " Nightmare raised an eyebrow in amusement, making Error shrug.

"Anyways bros, I've delivered my message! Time for me to bounce! See ya broskis!" Fresh exclaimed, opening a portal and skating out of the Anti-Void.

" **... Now that he's gone, we still gonna introduce Dream and Blue to the gang or?** " Nightmare glanced at the trio.

" **YeAh wE aRe.** " Error nods. "Plus, I need to say sorry for all of the times we fought." Dream sheepishly said, Blue humming in agreement. " **HaVe YoU tOlD tHeM tHaT dReAm aNd BlUe aRE cOmInG?** " Error tilted his head lightly while Nightmare blinked. " **Yep.** " And opened the portal to the base, Nightmare and Error were the first to enter, only to see disaster.

Cross was chasing Killer while Dust was most likely videoing them. Horror snickering on the ground while cleaning his knife. " **What. The actual fuck. Is happening here?** " Uh oh, goopy Nightmare be pissed. Dust snd Horror's head snapped up to the boss and eyesockets widened. "N-Nightmare!" They yelped in surprise while Cross continued to chase Killer, Nightmare sighing and wrapping his tendrils around the two aa Dream and Blue stepped in.

" **What is the meaning of this?** " Nightmare deadpanned. "Killer stole my chocolate! It's the last one I have!" Cross whined, glaring at Killer who snuck his tongue out while Nightmare facepalmed. "Does this happen often?" Dream whispered to Error. " **YOu hAvE nO iDeA.** " Error muttered, the whispering between the two seems to have gained the attention of Horror and Dust. "What the- what are they-" "They're probably the guests Nightmare mentioned." Dust whispered, quickly stopping Horror. Horror blinking and glancing over, noticing how Dream was standing close to Error while Blue looked around, staying near Nightmare, who was still scolding the two in his tendrils. "Makes sense, Nightmare wouldn't just allow anyone into his AU." Horror muttered.

At the end, the chocolate was split and Error made a smol promise to retrieve more chocolate for the monochrome child.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3! Longer than I thought.
> 
> Was gonna make it longer but I just gave up, I need sleep dangnabit :v
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this much lengthier chapter! Because this is most likely the last time I'm gonna do something like this
> 
> I hope.
> 
> Why did I chose to make this a slow burn romance hhhh.
> 
> This is sounding like a mini story jfc, help me end my suffering pls.
> 
> If tou see any incorrect grammars, and wrong name insert, do kindly tell me as I will end up doing some of those time to time :')
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> Last I checked, on wattpad, it was around 7k so ye :3


	5. Secret Friendship (pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When love mcfuccin blooms after a long damn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Insomnia (Errordream)
> 
> Why do I make myself suffer so much...
> 
> There's more time skips am so sorry.
> 
> This has gone on long enough omfg *Insert suffering noises*
> 
> I rarely do 4 parters, hecc reaching 7k words in the last chapter was my first time in my history of writing! xD
> 
> I imagine skeletons having 'lips' like how blogthegreatrouge from tumblr draws them cuz fuck logic.
> 
> (╯°▿°)╯彡 ɔıƃo┐
> 
> FGOD!Error concept and Fate is by Harrish6

* * *

  
Ah yes, a few more months has passed since Dream had found out about Error being the Destroyer that Ink 'hated' so much.

In between said time, the gang had gotten to know the two star sanses. Horror had begun to teach Blue better ways to cook food while Cross seems to have taken a liking to the Positive Guardian. Mostly because of the fact that Dream would often suggest ideas for things to play and would also often tell stories that seems to have captivated Cross' childish side. Dust would hang out with Blue, and even teach him some other fighting moves, with Killer joining in time to time. Killer had hanged around Dream, mostly because of the calming aura Dream gives off whenever he enters the base, which calms the nerves of the insanity driven group, but he still stayed close to his boss/'dad'. Nightmare was quite happy with that and it made Dream beam brightly at him. Despite the negativity of the dimension, Dream had learned to let himself adjust over time, so he may be weak in said dimension, he at least managed to adjust enough that he could walk and run around without feeling slugging. Plus Cross' positive attitude at times helped.

While on the topic of the gang hanging out with the two star sanses, Blue had been hanging out with Cross more than anyone else. After Error had voiced this out once Blue dragged Cross excitedly to the kitchen to teach him how to make tacos, Cross excitedly following after him, Killer and Dream shared a look and smirked at each other while Dust sweatdropped, but slowly handed a recorder to Killer anyways.

There was also the time where it was the monthly prank weekends, - where everyone but Dream and Nightmare joined in - that the gang had found out something that was surprising and horrifying when Error, who rarely joins, actually joined in. If Blue and Error tag teamed on the pranking mayhem, no one is safe, and they're practically the best since no one seems to escape their traps.

So at the end of the day, Error and Blue was declared the prankster kings.

Thinking back to the time that Fresh had said that they were invited, it was actually a christmas party hosted by Error's brother, Geno. Safe to say, that it was pretty interesting. Error especially found the Love-Hate relationship between Geno and Reaper to be amusing. Though the mistletoe incident with Error and Dream is, by far, the most amusing out of everything. As well as Blue spiking the punch. Dammit Blue.

They also got to know Science Sans and Fell Sans and got into a mutual understanding. It was nice to know that Error won't get punched and murdered by Fell sans everytime he has to make space for the universe.

While on the topic of love. Somehow, the 'Bad' sanses, Blue, and Error's brothers tag teamed on hooking Dream and Error up, but they couldn't seem to be getting together with how _oblivious_ they are to each other.

Though at least the mistletoe technique worked, giving them the needed push towards each other, thus strengthening the feeling.

Though, despite that, it was safe to say that the shippers are pissed with how oblivious the two is. Dream being oblivious to the fact that the feeling of love that he was sensing from Error is actually directed to him. And Error being oblivious with the fact that Dream is falling for him, and just confusing the accidental flirts as something literal.

It was a real slow burn between the two.

And that leads us to the present.

Currently, Cross, Blue, Dust and Killer was planning on what kind of the date the two should be in while Horror listened in as he cooked lunch while Nightmare was doing his best to convince Dream to ask Error out. So far, Dream was starting to believe that Error might actually say yes when Error came stumbling through the portal, once again, bloody and dusty. "Error!" Dream yelped, being the first to quickly rush towards Error's side and hold him while the other stumbled and was quick to cling to Dream.

"C'mon." Dream muttered before quickly picking Error bridal style, causing a small, glitched yelp to escape the carried one's mouth. Dream walking to the couch and setting him down. "Alright, who hurt you this bad this time?" Dream frowned worriedly.

Error lets out a small sigh as he adjusted himself on the sofa, grumbling a bit at how the gang rustled in the background, Blue and Horror rushing to the kitchen to get some healing food items for Error while Dust went to the bathroom for the med kit, Killer and Cross rushing to Error's bedroom - _Nightmare insisted he had one when they had gotten closer and it's been Error's room whenever he visits_ \- and took some blankets and pillows for Error. Nightmare having moved and sat down besides Error, checking any wounds with his brother, Dream.

" **ThE uSuAl... ThOuGh InK sUrPrIsIngLy GoT a FeLl SaNs CopY aNd BlUe's StReTcH tO jOiN tHe BatTlE.** " Error grumbled and Dream's eyesockets widened in shock. "B-Blue's brother? Why?" " **THey'Re pReTtY pIssEd ThAt I RuiNeD bLuE's 'PrEcIoUs InNocEnCe', whEn REaLlY, BlUe JuSt GrEw Up aNd LeArNeD tHe TrUtH.** " Error groaned while Blue entered the room with Horror. "So? Who attacked?" Blue worriedly asked. "Your brother, Fell and Ink." Dream sighed disappointingly and Blue gave a look to no one in particular, looking away. Nightmare felt the negativity in Blue and sighed softly, ever since Blue came back from being 'kidnapped', Stretch has been overprotective of his brother ever since, and managed to get the whole multiverse to think that Blue was 'brainwashed' by Error and got 'Stockholm Syndrome' when he attempted to convince everyone that Error wasn't bad.

No wonder Error managed to convince Dream to stay silent that time. Dream would be an even bigger leap and would give Error more problems, just one of them being thought to be 'brainwashed' was enough. And good thing that Blue was innocent enough to fool the others.

Dream still wonders how the skeleton is such a master actor, and for that, he was proud of his best friend.

As the gang came back to get together, they were quick to baby Error. And as much Error kept complaining about it, pretty much everyone can see that Error didn't mind. Especially since it's a basic reminder that Error has people who will support him and care for him.

Sooner or later, Dream heard a ding on his phone, he looked at it and made an annoyed expression at seeing who had messaged him.

Ink.

' _Dream! Respond quick!_ '

' _What?_ '

' _Oh hey Dreamy! Just wanted to inform you that there's gonna be a meeting with all the sanses! If you've seen Blue, tell him aswell! He's not responding immediately so he's probably busy._ '

' _But I'm a little bit busy right now..._ '

' _Dream this is important! It's about Error!_ '

At that, he stayed quiet for a moment and glanced at Error. If it's about Error, then Ink is planning something bad regarding the glitch he's fallen in love with.

' _Alright, I'm coming. I'll tell Blue if I see him._ '

' _Great! See ya Dream!_ '

' _You too._ '

And Dream puts his phone back. " **Lemme guess, Ink?** " Nightmare softly asked. "How'd ya guess?" " **Your annoyed expression.** " "Right... Blue, Ink told me that he's gonna hold a meeting regarding all sanses, I'm coming since it's about Error, so it's your choice if you wanna come as well." Dream said, glancing at Blue before turning to Error, who raised an eyebrow. "Again? Geez, Just how determined is Ink to ending Error's existence?" Blue groaned lightly. "Why is the meeting about Error anyways?" Cross butted in.

"Uhh... It's how we actually prevent anything bad from happening to Error." Dream explained and Blue nodded. "We don't just force you guys to postpone without reasons." Blue pouted and Error blinked. " **YoU mEaN tO TeLl mE thAt InkY's mEetInGs ArE alL uSuaLlY aBouT aMbUsHiNg mE?** " Error blinked. "Pretty much..." Dream sighed softly and Nightmare raised an eyebrow. " **Why do you never tell us about it?** " "It's usually because Ink keeps us busy at those times, keeping us from warning you. Good thing that Outer and Classic is in the council so they often get to warn Error whenever Error comes to visit Outertale." Blue explained, Nightmare nodding before glancing at Error. "Looks like you got yourself some more allies." Cross good-heartedly commented and Error blinked. " **ThE oNlY thInG ThAt gOt OuTEr tO beCoME my AllY iS tHaT hE foUnD oUt AbOuT tHe bAlAnCe, aNd tHe fACt tHaT I doN't atTaCk hIs AU."** Error explained. " **CLaSsIc OnlY bEcAmE mY AlLy BeCauSe hE cAuGhT mE aNd** **PyRuS cOoKinG in ThE kItChEn... WeLl, MoRe LiKe HeLpInG PyRuS lEaRn ReCiPeS.** "

"Alright, I should go, Blue you coming?" Dream curiously asked. "Yeah, I'm coming." Blue nodded and Dream smiled lightly at him and then opened a portal to a random AU, waving bye at the dark sanses and stepping through, Blue following after Dream. Once the portal closed, that's when they opened another portal to teleport to the Star Sanses base.

In the meeting, Dream couldn't help but let out a small sigh upon hearing the sanses arguing over a plan to stop Error, Dream glanced over at Ink and found him irritably rubbing the bridge of his nose, but that only happened since he knows that Ink had drank his paints. He found out through Error that Ink was actually SOULless, they were watching Undernovela with Error while he was knitting when Dream wondered to himself why Ink's emotions always had something wrong with them. Error pointed out that he didn't have a SOUL which caused Blue to let out a retort that time. 'No wonder he's an idiot.' Safe to say, it was so sudden from Blue that it made Dream cry from laughter while Error just chuckled.

Enough dwelling in the past, Ink slammed his hands on the table. "SILENCE!" Ink roared, and cue the silence. "Alright, what plan have we not done yet?" Ink asked, raising a bonebrow and murmurs rang among the table. "What if we ambush him?" A sans, G, commented. "... Of course...!" Ink exclaimed before grinning, a few sanses nodding at the idea while Blue glanced at Dream in worry, Dream then blinking and glancing at Ink. "Isn't that a bit too much?" Dream softly spoke and Ink turned to him, tilting his head. "That's the point! Overwhelm him!" G added and Dream blinked. "But- Can't we just at least try and ask him to be our friend?" Blue piped in and Ink lets out an amused sigh. "Oh Blue, sweet innocent Blue..." Stretch muttered from his table. "Silly Blue! That's not happening! Error always tries to kill us so it's no use anyways!" Ink smiled sadly at Blue, shaking his head. "But we can try-" "Blue, we can't, I'm sorry. Not everything's solved in sunshine and rainbows." Red muttered from his table and Blue sighed sadly. "Okay..." Blue muttered with a hesitant nod.

"Now then! Let's plan about the idea some more!"

The moment that the meeting was dismissed, Outer then dragged Classic and Blue with him, Dream following after him towards their dimension. "Soo... What's up Outer?" Classic raised an eyebrow. "What's up? Ink's gone too far." Outer said firmly, Classic blinking before sighing. "Yeah, it's starting to piss me off too." Classic scoffed while Dream worriedly glanced at Outer. "What are we gonna do? Ink didn't set a specific time on when the ambush'll happen so I can't warn Error on when it'll happen." Dream whispered as they had arrived at the Error's favorite spot.

"All we can do is wait and warn Error about this... There's also something else I've wanted to discuss." Outer sighed softly and the trio turned their skulls towards him. "Ink's starting to be a bit skeptical towards you, Dream." Outer said and Classic blinked before nodding. "He has, mentioned that you might be doing something else he doesn't know about and is starting to think you are doing something behind his back." Classic added and Dream sighed softly. "I knew that'll happen eventually..." Dream muttered while Blue blinked. "What about me?" "Surprisingly enough, he still buys your innocence." Classic hummed and Blue snickered. "Well! No one can resist the Magnificent Blue's innocence afterall! Mwehehe!" And he does his signature pose with his scarf somehow flying in the wind.

"Of course." Classic snickered before Dream turned to Blue. "I'll have to do something about this, but for now, warn the others." Dream said to Blue, who saluted and opened a portal to a random AU. "See you guys later!" Blue chirped happily, Outer and Classic waving and then leaving.

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

It was a beautiful day outside.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.

On days like these, it was the perfect weather to do a picnic.

Somehow, Dream actually managed to grab a pair of balls and ask Error out on a date, disguising it as them hanging out. Of course, Error, being the unsurprisingly oblivious bean that he is, agreed. Thinking it was actually just a hang out and nothing more. Oh sweet bean.

Currently, they were in an AU that was called Haventale. The positivity in this one was helping Dream grow stronger, but it was also why Nightmare had to sit out. Then again, it was just a date for two so Nightmare isn't complaining.

Unbeknownst to the two, in a nearby bush, Blue and Cross was softly giggling to themselves as they recorded the date.

"Soo, what do you think of this picnic so far?" Dream curiously asked. " **It'S nIcE... It'S rEfReShInG tO kNoW tHaT i WoN't Be AtTaCkEd On SiGhT hErE... I'm StiLl WoRrIed ThOugH.** " Error muttered as Dream scooted closer to him. "Well, you won't have to worry about that for now then. I've spoken with Haven and he had asked everyone to not come over to this spot. Luckily he didn't questioned it." Dream softly chuckled. " **EvEn ThEn, HaVeN cOuLdN't ReAlly fIgHt...** " Error hummed lightly, taking a bite of his sandwich that has nutella filling. "True... Well, I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself!" Dream softly cheered, Error giving Dream a soft smile before looking up at the sky. " **I'm GlAd To.** " And Dream knew it was true, he could feel Error's faint positive emotions and that was enough to make him grin brightly at the other, face flushing the tiniest bit.

The two chatted for a long while, Error having eventually leaned on Dream as he watched the sky, with Dream's permission of course. And now they were just pointing out clouds and such.

Dream blinked a bit when he hears his phone, glancing down at the occupied Error, Dream quickly pulled out his phone when Error suddenly winced, Dream quickly turning to him in worry. "What's wrong?!" Dream worriedly asked. " **JuSt... A nEw AU, ThE bAlAnCE is TipPinG.** " Error sighed softly, pushing himself off Dream. "Can't you stay for a bit?" Dream pouts lightly. " **As MuCh As I wOuLd liKe tHaT, I nEEd To mAkE sURe tHat thE uNivErSe iS sAfE.** " Error said softly, Dream slowly nodding as Error stood up and then opened a portal. Error staring at the portal for a bit. "Something wrong?" Dream softly asked, ignoring the ding in his phone.

Error glanced at Dream and shook his head. " **WiSh mE lUcK.** " Error then gave Dream a small grin and stepped inside, Dream then sighing softly and quickly went to check on his phone when he jumped in surprise as Blue teleported nearby while holding Cross. "B-Blue?! What-" "Why did you let Error go into that portal?!" Blue yelled. "I don't see what's-" "That was the trap AU!" And Dream's eyes widened, putting his hands on his mouth as shock and horror ran through him, even Cross was shocked. "What?!" Dream then quickly got up. "Nononono Error might die!" Dream panicked and tried to open a portal. Nothing happened, he tried again. Nothing.

"What's the matter?!" "I can't seem to open the portal! Try yours!" Then Blue did what was told, nothing. The two stared at each other in horror and Cross coughed. "We need to alert Nightmare now. Lets just hope that Error buys himself time before he gets hurt further." Cross stated, the two bois nodding and Cross quickly opening a portal to their dimension, stood and left through it.

Error had then went into the portal and closed it behind him and then staying silent. It was quiet, too quiet... Something's wrong. Error began looking around the vast forest area and began to walk as well, but the moment he took the first step? That was when he felt it.

SOULS.

And lots of 'em.

All hidden in the trees.

So this is what they meant by trap.

Error then slowly stuffed a hand into his pocket while the other attempted to open a portal.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

"Opening portals has been disabled in this dimension Error!" Error heard a voice and spun around, seeing the familiar shorty. " **Oh... HeLlO tHeRe InKy.** " Error deadpanned, raising a bonebrow. "Your reign of terror ends now Error!" " **BeFoRe Ya dO tHaT, cAn yOu AtLeaSt SaY sOmEtHiNg OrIgInAl FiRSt?** " "What-" " **HeArD tHe SaMe SpEeCh MoRe ThAn OnCe It'S pRaCtIcAllY a RePeAtInG eChO.** " Error lets out a sigh and Ink blinked. "Really?" " **YoU aNd I bOtH kNoW i DoN't LiE.** " "Huh- wait I'm getting sidetracked- Damn you Error!" Ink yelled, pissed off while Error lets out a soft snicker.

"This has gone on long enough!" Ink snarled and withdrew his brush and then glared at Error. "We're ending this." And as if it was a signal, Error heard the sound of gaster blasters firing up.

Error lets out a soft sigh, brought his hands up to his faces and dragged his phalanges down the tear tracks before tugging at the strings.

The gaster blasters fired, as well as the bones.

Error then began to dodge and defend, trying to check the code of the world to see if there's any originals.

It's a mix between originals and copies... Mostly copies but still.

Shoot...

Error then softly sighed as he continued to dodge with expertise, Looks like he can't fight then. Only defend himself as they continued their ambush on him, he doesn't want to risk hurting an original. He's not that kind of monster.

After what seemed like forever, he then looked around at the trees, which were burnt to crisp to show the Sanses and Papyruses behind them after the gaster blasters. The battlefield was still a bit crowded, which ended up with some of them actually taking the hit instead of Error. But surprisingly enough, they seemed coordinated too, taking turns to fight while others heal and save their energy.

All in all, he found it amusing that Inky had to actually gather up all these Sanses and Papyruses just to attempt to 'kill' him.

And weirdly enough, he felt a bit honored.

While still finding that they couldn't kill him or even land a hit while he dodged with amusement showing in his eyesockets.

But he couldn't dodge forever.

And he knew that.

So when he saw that a bone was flying towards him, he went to block it. But he had forgotten to put eyes on his first enemy.

And thus, purple paint got splattered on his back, making Error gasp and stumble.

A snap of fingers and chains wrapped around Error's body.

A cheer of victory and attacks increased, but this time, it had began to hit Error.

Error gritted his teeth in silence and took it all in, all the hits and the suffering he had to endure.

And soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore.

He lets out a scream of pain.

He lets out sobs as he cries out for mercy, for them to stop.

When they didn't, he then tried to call for help.

Ink could only laugh as he hits Error. "But nobody ca-"

Suddenly, a blast of anger and arrows of light hit some of the sanses. A slam to the ground made almost all sanses get thrown off of Error while Error yelped as he was thrown into the air, only to be caught in a pair of warm arms, gaster blasters charging up with a hint of glitchy, staticky sounds and regular other gaster blasters.

Error had his eyes closed, but from the aura alone, he immediately knew who it was.

Dream.

Error then shakily opened his eye as he was gently set down, seeing that Fresh was running towards him and began to remove the chains, looking around, he saw that a lot of sanses were on the ground and Blue was standing in front of them. Glaring at them with his right eyelight glowing and a scowl on his face. Nightmare stood besides Dream, tentacles lashing out on those who dared came close while the gang was quick to surround Dream and Error. But what surprised Error the most is the fact that Sci was with them, standing between Classic and Outer, as well as his dear older brother. Geno, who was glitching badly and a gaster blaster hovered above him threateningly and pointed at Ink. Reaper was besides him, wings spread out to block their view of Dream and Error.

All in all, they all surrounded Dream and Error as Dream was panicking and checking all over Error.

The sanses couldn't think of what had just happened. They were killing off the destroyer when a massive burst of attacks were spouted at them.

Next thing they know, a crowd was circled around where Error was and they couldn't see what's happening.

Ink saw who was there and he had gotten angry. "What is the meaning of this?!" Ink yelled and Classic stepped up. "We're done standing in the sidelines, watching you blind judges rushing around and acting without actually doing your job!" Classic snarled.

"What- Blue, step away from the destroyer." Stretch softly said as if he's talking to a child, which irritated Blue even more as he held on to his hammer threateningly. "No you back away! I am not letting you harm my best friend anymore! I'm _done_ with you! I'm done with you fucking keeping me home and _forcing_ me to still be an innocent for your whiny overprotective ass! I'm the older sibling Stretch!" Blue snapped and Stretched stepped back a bit in surprise, but concluded that Error was brainwashing them. "Blue, come on, the destroyer is brainwashing you-" "That's what you think." Classic frowned. "Unlike you blind motherfuckers, we actually act like _actual_ judges. Admittedly I was blind before, but my brother made me realize the wrong in my actions." Classic frowned, Outer nodding in agreement before watching as Red stepped up and looked at them. Being one of the few who was still standing, but not once had he harmed the destroyer. "Red..." Sci softly said before looking around them. Watching as sanses began to slowly stand and go into their fighting positions. Murmurs starting to be heard about their betrayal. "What...?" Red murmured, turning to Sci. "I know you didn't even laid a bone on Error, I can sense it from the magic surrounding him, but I couldn't sense your magic having the intent to harm him..." Sci trailed off, Red glancing at everyone before nodding his head and began to walk towards them. Sci perking up at this as Red turned around and stood by them. "Red what are you doing?!" Ink yelled in irritation while Edge growled. "Red! What the fuck do you think you're doing- siding with the enemy?!" "I was always with Error, Brother." Red deadpanned. "I was the one who was making sure that everyone actually hurt each other instead of hurting Error afterall." Red smirked lightly.

It made sense, Error concluded. He's noticed a little earlier that Original Red would attack, but everytime he did, it missed Error, not just because he dodged, but because he actually missed. Error found this confusing since Reds have good aim, but everytime Red attacked, it would hit a copy and dust them. So it was actually on purpose.

Sci then sighed softly in relief. "Stand in my place." Sci whispered to Fell before he turned around and went into the circle of protection, as Sci did this, Geno glanced behind him and glanced worriedly at his younger brother.

"How is he?" Geno worriedly asked as Sci kneeled down besides Error, Dream just holding Error, arm wrapped around Error gently while making sure he was still in a sitting position. Error leaning against Dream as he coughed up some blood. Sci then began to check on Error before grimacing. "Falling apart, he needs to get healed, asap, but it'll be atleast another 5 minutes before we can open the portal again." Sci muttered, as Dream sighed in annoyance. "Here, I have first aid." Dust said, turning around while still making sure the two is still concealed. He then reached into his inventory, and out come the smaller medkit. "It only has the basics like bandages, alcohol and ointment, but it should be enough." Dust muttered and sets it down and kicked it towards Dream. "Thank you." Dream whispered and then quickly began to work on bandaging Error. "You look like you've been doing this a lot of times." Geno commented. "I have, I've been Error's personal first aid at this point." Dream softly smiled before jumping when a gaster blaster was blasted, The circle of protection was quick to put up a shield.

"If you're all gonna be traitors then we have no choice but to attack." Ink frowned and Stretch glanced at Ink. "Please don't at least hurt my bro, he's clearly brainwashed by that destroyer." Stretch pleaded, Ink turning to him before nodding.

"That was very unrad bruh." Fresh said, a bit irritated as his shades changed to 'RU-DE'

"We're giving you one more chance. Stand down or be known as traitors." Ink said.

Dream got really pissed at that before he stared his unfinished bandaging before he glanced at Sci. "Can you continue?" Dream whispered, Sci nodding before he moved and began to bandage Error, Error just breathing heavily and wincing and whimpering occasionally, glitching at the touch, but not enough to make him freak out. Sci knew to be gentle with the touch since Error still has his haphephobia.

To the attacking Sanses and Papyruses' surprise, someone familiar emerged from the circle, glaring at Ink with hatred and a scowl on his face. "We rather be known as traitors than stay blind to the truth that's right in front of our faces!" Dream yelled at them. "You call yourself judges but you never bothered to know the other side of the spectrum, you all just turned blindly and followed a SOULless creator." Now it was Reaper's turn to speak up, the once known as 'Good' sanses nodding in agreement. That seemed to hit hard as he noticed the hesitation that's starting to appear on the faces of the ones surrounding the EPS circle.

"I've finished bandaging him." Sci called out. "Dream, Sci's finished, we should leave now before we get attacked again." Blue commented and Dream nodded. "Oh no you don't!" Edge was the one to yell and release the first attack. Ink moving and drinking the red paint. Error saw it and his eyes widened. " **InK dR-dRaNk ThE rE-ed ViAl, EvErYoNe S-sTaY cAuTiOuS.** " Error hissed and everyone got into a defensive stance.

Sci then moved and pulled out a device, messing around with it before glancing at Error. "Think you have enough energy to portal to the anti-void?" Sci whispered to Error, Error shakily nodding. "Alright, on the count of three." Sci murmured before he then began to count, ignoring the raging battle in the background as the circle protected Error from danger.

" **I'm Op-pEnInG a Po-OrRtAl BeNeAtH uS.** " Error warned, the moment that Sci hit three. Error opened the portal and everyone fell in. No one was left behind and the battle field was empty of foes.

Everyone then dropped into the floor of the Anti-Void. Geno quickly shot up and rushed towards Error in a panic while Sci sighed in relief. "Your wounds looks so bad." Geno winced as Red walked towards Error and handed him a chocolate bar. "Here." Red hesitantly said, Error glancing at him and hesitantly taking it. " **Th-hAnk yOu...** " Error murmured softly and nommed on it, almost immediately, some of the scars had begun to heal, but the heavy wounds would take time.

" **Glad that's over, are you alright?"** Nightmare worriedly asked, walking next to Error and sitting besides him, Error groaning before moving and burying his face on Dream's shoulder. " **EvErYthIng HurTs** " "I know, I'm sorry." Dream whispered softly.

"They are so uncool." Fresh grumbled before walking besides Error and sitting besides him. "You took a lot of damage, you should be proud you're still standing." Fresh said softly, losing his 90s lingo, shocking quite a few, except for Geno and Error. " **WhY sh-HouLd I? Th-ThEy-ThEy AlL wAnT mE dEaD... ThEy DoN-d-Don'T cArE fOr BalAnCe...** " Error grumbled and Dream kissed Error's skull. "But we do." Dream said softly, smiling in accomplishment when he saw the yellow tint on Error's cheeks. Almost immediately, some squeals happened while Sci and Red rolled their eyes, Sci in an annoyed manner while Red in an amused manner. Nightmare just softly chuckled before turning to Red. " **You surprise me, since you're actually not on their side.** " Nightmare commented. "I can be rather unpredictable at times, but I've met Error on the christmas party and I've told him that I won't turn my back on him." Red said, Error blinking before slowly nodding. " **Y-YeAh... YoU d-DId SaY tHa-At...** " Error muttered softly and glanced back down at himself. Dream just... Hugging Error closely as Error finished eating the chocolate bar. Cross pouting lightly since he also wanted chocolate when Blue pulled out a chocolate bar from his scarf and gave it to Cross. Cross gasping and letting out a smol squeal, hugging Blue and taking the chocolate. A small blue blush appearing on Blue's cheeks as he grinned at Cross.

Dream and Killer met eyes and almost immediately, they thought of one thing.

'Ship.'

" **You two should kiss!** " Reaper called out and now both Cross and Blue were blushing a bright purple/blue. "Reaper!"

Geno snickered softly, his glitching had cooled down now before looking back down at Error, seeing him just relaxing in Dream's hold now.

Despite what happened.

Everyone was happy.

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

It's been a few days now and no one had left Error's side, but they did moved places, back in Original Outertale. Error and Geno had out up a firewall around it so that Ink wouldn't be able to sense Error, Dream and Nightmare's presence, especially since they had decided to let Ink know the consequences of not destroying. And since they are original AUs, then they won't get affected. Fresh just happily chatting about his days while Dream was gently petting Error, Error on his lap. Geno leaning against Reaper and listening to their youngest brother while Reaper had an arm wrapped around Geno.

They were somewhere far away from the map of the Outertale, a place that Outer had built to escape, a retreat of some sort. And all the 'Traitorous' sanses were in there, lounging around happily while Sci and Red talked in the kitchen, Horror and Blue cooking food. Cross watching Blue with a small smile on his face while Killer and Dust were most likely planning something, Killer sitting on Nightmare's lap while Nightmare was hugging Killer. Dream was doing his best to not laugh at his brother, as he could practically feel the love from Nightmare and Killer.

Outer and Classic was just simply talking to each other, probs about brothers and their Charas and Frisks.

"Hey Error, wanna leave the house for a bit? Stretch your legs?" Dream whispered to Error, who glanced up at Error and shrugging lightly. " **I dOn'T sEe WhY nOt?** " Error replied, Dream grinning and then gently getting up, helping Error. Error was already healing from the fractures and broken bones, especially with eating a few chocolates.

They then announced that they are going somewhere and left to go there, Dream holding Error's hand as they portaled to another AU.

The two walked on for a while, enjoying the silence, Dream being quick to walk closer to Error. The two enjoying their peaceful silence. " **So, AnY rEaSoN oN wHy YoU wAnTeD tO bE aLoNe WiTh Me?** " Error softly asked with a hint of playfulness in his tone, Dream staying silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah actually... This is about the picnic days ago..." Dream softly muttered, Error blinking and glancing at him. " **WhAt AbOuT iT?** " "Well..." Dream trailed off, biting his bottom 'lip'.

"I've.. Actually wanted to tell you something that day but... As you can tell, I couldn't..." Dream trailed off and Error began to get worried. " **WhAt WaS iT tHaT yOu WaNtEd To TeLl Me?** " Error asked, curiosity in his voice while Dream blinked. "W-Well... I uh- I just... Wanted to say that..." Dream began to stutter out, looking away from Error, Error tilting his head in confusion, especially with the Golden blush appearing on Dream's face. " **C'mOn DrEaM... SpIt iT oUt.** " Error said in worry to Dream, Dream glancing up at him. "I- woah!" Dream yelped, stumbling a bit as a familiar monster kid rushed by them. "Oh, Sorry misters! Gotta rush to see Undyne fight!" The monster kid yelled, glancing behind and watching as Error was quick to swoop and wrap his arms around Dream's middle, saving Dream from the fate of falling onto his behind. The monster kid stopped at this, looking at them, then behind himself, then back at them. "Goodluck misters!" Monster kid exclaimed and rushed off to go to the 'Undyne fight'.

The two skeletons hadn't paid any mind to Monster kid, rsther, they paid attention to how close they were to each other, faces both a bright gold, Dream's a golden while Error's a lemon yellow. "Ah... Shit, apparently I'm just that clumsy." Dream muttered. " **WaTcH yOuR fUcKiN' lAnGuAgE, aNd yOu ArEn'T.** " Error playfully retorted in an attempt to shatter the awkward silence. Dream letting out a soft laugh at that. But neither seemed to pull away as they seemed to stare into each other's eyelights. "S-So uhh..." Dream stuttered out. Error blinking before glitching out as he quickly pulled Dream up, only to yelp when Dream just ended up stumbling to the other's body. And since they're practically the same height, it just ended up with them forehead to forehead, and this just ended up with Error glitching more, faces glowing bright with their magic.

" **S-sO-sOrRy!** " Error stuttered out, quickly releasing hold of Dream. "I-It's FiNe-" Oh dang voice crack. Error and Dream just... Looking away from each other, faces still bright with magic before Dream cleared his throat. "E-Error..." Dream sighed lightly, facing Error and grabbing his hands, Error glitching before turning to face Dream. His glitches still running wild, but at least it had lessened from earlier. "I..." Dream muttered lightly before sighing. "Error, You've... You've been a great friend to me, and we've been good friends for... Years now really and..." Dream trailed off, Error looking at Dream in confusion. "Error... I've been... Err... Wanting to uhh..." and Dream was once again, a stuttering mess. Error tilting his head.

" **YoU cAn TeLl Me DrEaM... I wOn'T jUdGe YoU...** " Error softly said and Dream looked at Error in the eye before letting out a soft sigh. "Error... I... _likeyou_..." Dream murmured, Error blinking lightly. " **WhAt WaS tHaT?** " Error asked, blinking lightly in surprise. "I... I like you Error." Dream repeated with more confidence. Error blinking lightly before his face just blushed brightly once more and just... Crashing. Oops.

"Error? Error?!" Dream yelped as he caught Error, blinking when he heard the familiar long 'Beep' of Error when he crashes. "Oh dear..." Dream sweatdropped, sighing softly, he sat down and cuddled Error close. Waiting for him to reboot.

Error blinked once he was done with his crash, looking up at Dream. " **WhAt?** " Error squeaked out, his overlapping pitches going higher somehow. "N-Nevermind that I-" " **DrEaM... I wAnT yOu To RePeaT YoUrSeLf...** " Error muttered and Dream stayed silent. "I- I like you Error- well- more like Love actually..." Dream muttered, holding Error a bit closer. "I h-have been for a while now and just..." Dream trailed off, looking away a bit. "I-I'm sorry- It- It's okay if you don't like me ba-" " **WiSh... I-It'S oKaY... I uhH- I lIkE yOu ToO...** " Error sheepishly said softly and Dream brightened up. "R-Really?!" " **Y-eAh... YoU wErE tHe FiRsT pErSoN tO aCtUaLlY lIkE mE aNd GoT tO kNoW mE OuTsIDe mY DeStRoYeR pErSoNa.** " Error sheepishly smiled and Dream brightened up even more and lets out a small squeal, hugging Error happily. Error slowly hugging back and adjusting his position, so he was now sitting in front of Dream. "D-Delusion I- I really l-love you!" Dream grinned brightly, Error smiling softly and nodding. "C-Can I... Uhh.. C-Can I kiss you?" Dream suddenly and nervously stuttered, Error blinking before smiling sheepishly and nodding. Dream grinned a bit, wrapping his arms around Error's waist and kissing him happily. Error just glitching a bit heavily for a split second at that before slowly kissing back.

After a small bit, they had pulled away, Dream beaming with his own positivity while Error smiling softly, both definitely having glowing, yellow faces at this point.

They stayed there for a bit, Error in Dream's embrace while Dream was just happily humming to himself. " **We ShOuLd gEt GoInG nOw... BeFoRe AnY SaNsEs Or PaPyRuSeS sEeS uS aNd ReAlIzEs ThAt I'm StIlL aLiVE.** " Error softly said, Dream nodding and then picking up Error, bridal style. Causing the bean destroyer to let out a squeak. Dream giggling and opening his portal and jumping in. Them arriving back in Outertale, in front of the house that they were currently staying in.

" **ShOuLd We TeLl ThEm?** " Error asked, looking up at Dream who slowly shrugged. "Do you wanna tell them?" Dream glanced down at Error, who stayed silent. " **NaH, lEt ThEm FiNd oUt FoR tHeMsElVeS.** " Error grinned lightly, Dream grinning with him before gently setting Error down.

The two then walked in with happy smiles.  
  


* * *

The prompt lol :>

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts used in the fourshot ^^  
> And I used cliff instead of hill obvi aegeyfhn
> 
> Aaaand that's a wrap!
> 
> The end of the 'Secret Friendship' Four shot!
> 
> This was supposedly to be a regular one shot with four prompts fitted inside.
> 
> Instead, it ended up being a fuckin four shot and rhdjenfjkefh
> 
> Truth be told, I just winged everythin, That's how I write my oneshots tbh xD
> 
> Soooo yeah, hope you guys do enjoy this one shot, took me at least a full week (I think) to make this.
> 
> Fun fact, the word count is 6666 on wattpad, including the notes at start and and end but not this one xDD


	6. Multiverse Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error was a sole survivor of a Multiverse Reset and found some abilities that he could do, using it to renew the Multiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a wattpad comment, check out my one shots book in my wattpad account to see what the comment was.
> 
> Ships: None
> 
> Warning: This particular story will have quite a f̶e̶w̶ lot of timeskips :') so please do bare wth me it's also centered about progression, hence why so many time skipperdoodles.
> 
> Also Fuck logic (╯°▿°)╯彡 ɔıƃo┐

* * *

Empty.

It was very empty.

Error looked around in the vast whiteness of the Anti-Void, watching the blank spaces of the portals that he used to watch into, only seeing black. Darkness. Nothing.

The Multiverse was finally destroyed.

So why wasn't he gone yet?

Even the original Undertale was gone.

Was he really that glitched that even he can't be erased?

Or was it because he's basically part of the Anti-Void now?

He doesn't know how, or why the multiverse was destroyed even.

In a state of panic, he'd been checking every universe through portals after a huge rumble echoed throughout the whole multiverse, even going as far as reaching the Anti-Void. And one by one, he watched as the aus collide and slowly disappear, even the originals. Shocking Error and just... Felt worry wash over him.

And when it got to the original, he had already embraced his death. Closing his eyesockets and bowing his head with a sigh.

But surprisingly enough, nothing happened.

Error waited...

And waited...

And waited.

Nothing.

Peeking an eyesocket open, only to open both in surprise. He sees that the original was still in the process of destroyed. But that's not what surprised him.

Oh no.

It's the fact that Sans was dusting and disappearing, as well as Inky.

Inky, of all the gods he had known.

And at that point, he was even more confused.

If Inky dusted, then that must mean that even the parasite dusted.

And as well as Geno.

His two self proclaimed brothers...

He should've dusted aswell.

But why didn't he?

Knowing that he was still alive after a week of silence, the Original Undertale universe now no more.

He felt alone.

Truly alone.

Even the voices were gone, the voices in his head, the negative creators that echoed throughout his head.

Is gone.

Silent and alone.

It was very familiar to when he had started out.

Error then shakily stood up and stumbled a bit. Being in the Anti-Void and having no concept of time... He forgot how to use legs for a bit before quickly shaking his head and began to shakily walk.

He then plopped down on his handmade bean bag, he then stared ahead in silence. All the portals have closed now.

There was no one to talk to, hell at this point, he's willing to admit that the voices were better than the silence, bad and good-

Good voice...

Error's eyes widened when he realized that he had never heard of Good voice's voice yet on the situation.

" **GoOd VoiCe!** " He proceeds to cry out.

Silence.

" **GoOd vOicE! I kNoW yOu CaN hEaR mE!** " Error called out, looking around. More silence. Error sighed lightly before staying silent for a bit.

" **GoOd VoiCe! PlEaSe!** " Error lets out a cry, feeling so helpless now.

He only has his only last resort, last attempt.

" **FaTe pLeAsE...** " Error muttered. So lost, so scared, hugging himself and curling up. He wished the voices was back, no matter how mean they were. He wished none of this happened despite all the pain he went through. He wished that... He dusted with them.

The silence was deafening.

Error shivered a bit and looked down. Why was Fate not responding? Did she leave him alone as well?

Error then lets out a soft, glitchy sigh before snapping his fingers, a pure black portal opened with green, aqua teal and white codes rushing by. He needs to know what happened in the multiverse.

Looking through, his eyesockets widened a bit in surprise at the information that was laid out before him.

" **I... DiEd...?** " Error blinked and continued to read before the memory had smacked him in the face.

Ah yes, he had died from the ambush, retreating to the Anti-VOID, he found himself dusting. He was filled with glee at that, and not even his glitchy would combat such pain in his soul.

So he dusted.

Reading through the codes, he found that during his time of absence, the multiverse got too crowded by Inky's creations that it started a domino effect. Seeing nothing wrong with that, more and more copies and aus were made and the Multiverse had to do a self reset at the amount.

Checking what happened in the Anti-VOID at that time. It seemed like Inky had went into the Anti-VOID... Probably to confront Error about the destruction when he saw Error's pile of dust.

Inky shortly left after that.

It read that Error had went back alive in the Anti-VOID during the multiversal reset.

Ah yes, he remembered that time.

He thought he had 'woken up' from a nap, getting up and that's when he felt the rumble.

Just how long was he out?

It's no wonder that he doesn't have his cuts and scars anymore.

That confused him greatly back then.

Looking deeper into the codes, he felt his SOUL drop.

Fate's hold on this multiverse is severely weakened. Weakened enough that she could barely hold it, nor even talk to him.

And that means that there's no more creators.

Ah yes, truly alone... At least Fate is still trying.

Error then flopped down on his back on the beanbag, staring up at his endless blue strings. Even the SOULS was gone. Just his blue strings and the puppets and dolls he had made.

Well at least his works were still there...

He missed them.

He missed his family.

Error then blinked a bit before letting out a glitched sigh and closed his eyesockets. Maybe sleep could help...

But he's worried about the nightmares he might get.

...

Might as well, seeing as there's nothing to do now.

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

It's been a few years now since he was alone but he didn't know that.

He was just sitting down, experimenting and exploring the codes of his multiverse. Something he never got to do since he rarely had any free time, and he's been discovering some things about himself lately that he never knew.

For one, he can actually make items through the code. So he made a few sketchbooks, yarns and a few clothing items.

Next up, he made more beanbags, a blanket and some other items to at least make the Anti-VOID less empty.

Experimenting with codes was something he never really thought he'd do, but since he's alone, with no one to tell him otherwise. Then he'll do whatever pleases him.

And that, is surprisingly, being creative.

Never really knew he can become the thing he didn't really liked.

So that's where our Error bean is now. Messing with the canvas that is his own code. Looking through and finding some stuff that even he didn't knew about himself.

Through the years of studying and reading through the codes of the multiverse, he had experimented a few things.

Taking codes from his SOUL and studying it, he had begun to make another SOUL. A very weak one, but a SOUL nonetheless.

When he actually did created his very first monster SOUL. He just... Beamed in joy.

He can have another company!!

Looking at the floating vertically inverted heart, Error couldn't help but grin at himself for this accomplishment. Now he needs to put this into something, test it out and see if it works.

He looked around for a bit before looking up. Maybe his dolls could work?

Error then flicked a finger down and a doll went down. He looked at the doll and then hovered the SOUL in front of the doll. Typing in some codes, he watched as the SOUL merged into the doll itself.

This doll was created from his imagination, so he has no problem of getting reminded by the ones that used to inhabit the multiverse that was once full.

After the SOUL was latched onto the doll, he waited in silence, sitting in front of the doll.

Soon enough, the doll then began to slowly move, blinking and making inaudible noises. Error couldn't help but let out a big grin. It was a success!

More time has passed.

More experimenting.

Soon enough, he got three dolls with SOULs running around after teaching them what to do. He wasn't lonely anymore!

But wait-

If he can make SOULs...

Then could he make AUs?

Error had to stop at that before quickly opening up the core codes of the Multiverse.

It was still very empty.

Error blinked a bit before he glanced at the dollings, the three were currently roleplaying with some toys he had created.

And Error was pretty sure that they would eventually get bored of the same whiteness that surrounds their house, even though Error's got a day and night cycle now. And he's worried that the dolls might go out the border, which is where the white is, and where anyone can go insane.

Error then looked back at the code and then at the blank multiverse. He always kept a window open that showcases the whole universe, just in case if Fate ever managed to get a grasp on the universe once more.

Error then stared at the blankness of the anti void for a bit before putting on a determined face.

If Fate can't get the multiverse back into her full grasps, then might as well fill up her universe.

It'll be a small thank you for being by his side his whole immortal life anyways.

And so, he begins to mess with the code once more. With the intent to create.

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

Error watched everything through the windows with a bright smile on his face.

It's been centuries now since the multiverse had been reset and he's just... Feeling better than ever.

And he didn't even feel any ache in his SOUL when he created the AUs!

Error then heard a portal open and glanced over, only to see his favorite dolls enter with a bright grin. " **EnjoYeD yoUr praNkiNg sEssiOn?** " Error asked with a smol smile, his glitching voice had become less and less glitchy, to the point where it just became an occasional thing to glitch. Something he had done and was very happy about it.

"Yes! The inhabitants of Underswap was confused and freaked out!" One of the dolls exclaimed with a huge grin on their fabric face. "Yeah! It was really funny!" Another laughed lightly since it was really funny and Error lets out a soft chuckle. " **WeLl, don't havE too mUch fun... If they stArt noticiNg you ThRee, then it'Ll be lesS fun. Since Less SurprisEs.** " Error grinned and the three saluted.

" **Now, go bacK to The AU I made for yOu thRee, Enjoy ReStiNg there For A bit.** " Error hummed and the three dolls nodded again. "Okie! We'll visit soon!" And then one opened a portal and they left. Error snickering under his breath at that.

Afterwards, Error then stood up and began to walk to the border of the house area, stepping past them and looking up. Looking at all the dolls that was still entangled in the air. His old dolls...

Error lets out a soft sigh before he then made a swing made of strings and sat down, using it to pull himself up. Once he stopped, he then set foot on the strings and began to walk with perfect balance, just taking a leisurely walk and examining all the dolls he had made.

Maybe he could give some away...

Error blinked before shaking his head.

Nah, he'd rather them just be his souvenirs. Buuut he can make a set of new ones and give it to the AUs...

Yeah, that's what he'll do.

Afterall, he already showed his strings by accident time to time. Helping with some of the routes.

Error then turned and jumped back down before teleporting to his couch. He then opened a portal to UnderNovela to watch and began to knit. He definitely missed this.

**> ===^[»|«]^===<**

A couple more centuries past and the inhabitants of the Multiverse had began to show signs of awareness to each other.

Especially after the Multiverse has been programmed to create universes by itself, and on it's own pace.

It took him a few centuries to be able to finally do that but he was quite proud. Dreamtale and Reapertale was mostly aware of the outside now because of Reaper's calling to the world beyond, and Nightmare and Dream's story.

A shame he couldn't change it even if he wanted to, he wanted to keep the originality and not just change it and change Nightmare and Dream's fate.

But he did made sure that Dream was more understanding and Nightmare was less offensive and more defensive during his fights with Dream, so hopefully, in the future. They'll stand down and help each other.

Error did figured out that Reaper may or may not know a very tiny bit of his presence. Especially since their accidental encounter, when Error was hiding himself in a cloak and would check on the universe's code in the universe itself. He had to quickly teleport and escape when Reaper glanced his way that time.

Over the course of the centuries, he had given gifts and knick knacks towards the inhabitants. Mostly to the Sanses and Papyri, though there's some times where he would give to the other main characters of the story.

It's not just giving them things is what he has been doing.

He was also using his strings to help others, something he's been doing even before he made the Multiverse's code make AUs on their own.

But that's besides the point.

He had also felt Fate's grasp on this multiverse get stronger over the centuries and he was mentally cheering Fate on, and when Fate did managed to take back her grasps over their Multiverse, Error was crying at the praises he received from Fate. Oh such a sweet child.

Error was currently snacking on a chocolate bar that he grabbed from Underfell, while also exploring said AU, while he has his cloak wrapped around himself. It was a midnight black cloak that faded to sapphire at the end. His strings keeps the cloak tied together while he walked, and made sure that none of his face was shown underneath the hood. He just can't risk it.

Error was currently sitting on a high branch in a tree, unknowing to what's about to go down as he watched Red walk through the woods. Currently, it was a pacifist run, and the human was still in the ruins, taking their time. Maybe he can get to play with the Charas once more.

Only the Charas and the Swap Frisk were the ones that knows of Error's presence, after Error having to jump in to save one of them, he just went ahead and recreated the Chara safe heaven in a small pocket AU he created. It's where the dolls also resided.

While Error took a bite of his chocolate bar, eyes glancing at the ruins to feel if the human would come out any moment.

Nope.

All good.

Well, that was until he turned his skull back to Red, only to see he had disappeared.

Error blinked before raising an a bonebrow. Now where was Re- "Hey pal, doncha know that spyin' on skeletons is rude?"

Red never really knew what to expect, he had felt someone watching him for a bit when he went to go and check on the human again when he felt the eyes leave for a bit, that's wherw he began to look around. He looked up and saw a hooded figure eating something. Red raised an eyebrow and quickly teleported besides the hooded figure, leaning on a tree branch that was the closest to the 'stalker'.

When he had spoken up to the other, he expected many things. Them jumping, them letting out a girly squeal of surprise, and most of all, them turning and quickly shooting attacks.

But what he didn't expected is a small glitched scream as the watcher fell off the branch and landed on the snow.

"Oh shit-" Red then quickly teleported besides the random stalker. Looking down at the back of the hood. Normally, he would've attacked by now, but he's mostly changed ever since he's met the other sanses. Safe to say, it was one weird experience.

Error lets out a small glitched groan as he faceplanted the snow below. W o w. When was the last time he was hit into something and he's supposed to feel pain?

Before the multiversal reset, that's what.

Error then quickly teleported away when he felt something touch the back of his hood, now he was face to face with Red, who blinked in surprise as they stared at each other. "Who the fuck are you?" Red raised a bonebrow and Error was silent for a bit. Eyes wide, he then turned and rushed away. "H-Hey! Wait!" Red snarled as he then went to dash after the cloaked figure when Error had teleported away. Red cursing to himself at that.

Just who was that?

And judging from their aura, they were definitely not from his universe.

**> ===\\(^o^)/===<**

A day or two has passed and Red was currently facing his other selves. They were in Classic's house at the moment and it was pretty silent.

"Soo... Why call us here Red?" Classic asked, facing the rest of the sanses that had gathered up in Classic's house.

Currently, it was Classic, Blue, Red, Dream and Reaper. The main sanses of the original aus. Nightmare was currently hidden in the shadows, most likely to spy. That's nightmare for ya, always spying on his brother.

"Well, I wanted to ask if someone visited my AU a few days ago." Red raised a bonebrow. "What do you mean?" Dream blinked in surprise. "What I mean is that, there was this... Unknown monster that had visited my AU. Kinda looked like it was stalkin' me." Red scoffed lightly. "Fuckin creepy being in the tree." Red groaned, Reaper tilting his head and an amused smile reached his face. "By chance they were wearing a black cloak that faded to sapphire?" Reaper asked, Red's skull snapping to him. "Yeah! Yeah that's the monster." Red stated. "Well... He's been visiting a few AUs actually. Caught him once or twice. The second time, they didn't noticed me, but they are definitely not from any of our AUs." Reaper commented.

"Does that mean that there's a new AU loitering around?" Blue asked with a small grin on his face. "Well yes but... The aura of that one is very different from any of the AUs." Reaper commented. "Is it because of the fact that their voice seem to fuckin' glitch?" Red raised a bonebrow and Reaper blinked a bit. "Wait- their voice glitch?" "Yeah, Fuckin' scared 'em when I told them that spyin's rude and they let out a glitched yelp or somethin'. Can't tell." Red shrugged lightly. "Well, this mystery monster seems to be pretty interesting then..." Classic hummed, crossing his arms while Dream nods. "Anyone else got clues about this strange monster?" Classic tilted his head as he leaned further back into his couch.

"Well... I tend to feel positivity spikes time to time from some monster. But the source of where the positivty is coming from seems to come from nowhere and everywhere. But there's also times where I feel negativity. And we all know that the negativity must be really strong if even I can feel it." Dream sighed softly and the rest nodded. "Well, there's also that." Classic pointed his thumb at Dream, Reaper then putting two fingers under his chin.

"Looks like we got one interesting monster in our premises now!" Blue cheered. "I hope we can befriend whoever they are! Good or evil! Mweheheh!" Blue laughed excitedly and the rest snickered or lets out a snort at Blue's enthusiasm.

Time to start the hunt.

**> ===(┐「ε:)ゞ===<**

Error was currently knitting in his room, watching the other sanses try and find him still.

It's been a few years since he had last explored an AU, in fear of anyone finding out about him. Especially with after the little discussion in Classic's AU and all.

And during the years, an AU popped up during a timeline gone wrong in the original multiverse.

Classic had went to the lab and injected determination into himself, knowing that he can't beat the kid anymore. That very choice alone caused an AU to form, seperating from the bubble of the original Undertale and from then on, the AU built itself and now formed Aftertale.

Error was pretty much overjoyed when Geno was then introduced to the multiverse. Afterall, he still considers Geno as a big brother.

While Error was knitting and watching the AUs and the Multiverse, he blinked when he heard a whisper once more.

> " **whч nσt lєt чσursєlf knσwn?** "

He heard the voice'a whisper, causing Error to still before slowly putting his knitting needles down. " **I... I don't knOw if I waNt thEm to knOw About me.** " Error whispered softly, looking at the AUs.

> " **whч nσt, swєєt σnє?** "

Error blinked a bit. " **I'm considerEd an OuTcAsT... I don't belOnG in any AU, And I'm diffeRenT.** " Error muttered a bit before he continued to knit. " **Plus, if they'Re happy, thEn i'M happy. I've been throUgh lOnelIness for cenTuries now, I'M used to iT.** " Error explained. He hears Fate letting out a small hum.

> " **вut чσu'll вє lσnєlч fσrєvєr íf чσu kєєp thís up. єvєn íf чσu sαч thαt чσu'rє usєd tσ ít, cαn't чσu αt lєαst trч?** "

Error thought about it for a moment before letting out a soft groan. " **If you rEally WiSh, then I'll start givIng more Hints aboUt mY existence.** " Error grumbled, but smiling when he heard a faint cheer from the Deity.

And so, leave hints Error did.

**> === ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚===<**

Error then went into the portal, looking around at the vast trees. He's currently in the Original undertale. Turning around, he then began to walk towards the door to the ruins, standing in front of it and looking up at it. Just staring. He remembered when he first went into an AU and thought that it was his. Oh how wrong he was. He still couldn't remember where he had came from, or what AU he was. He never bothered asking Fate since he knew that it's pointless anyways, his AU was gone the moment he was placed in the Anti-VOID.

"Hey." Error jumped a bit and quickly turned around. Eyesockets widening as he was face to face with Classic. Error glitched a bit underneath his cloak and saw the wonder in Classic's eyelights. "Huh, so we weren't going crazy." Classic grinned lightly and lazily while Error stayed silent, he began to back away to the ruins and began to ready his magic. Classic's eyesockets widening. "W-Wait!" Classic raised a hand and Error stopped, staring at Classic underneath his hood, a neutral expression on his face.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, don't worry." Classic said softly and Error slowly turned to face Classic fully. The mysterious figure looked a whole lot like the river person, except of the color of the hood and Classic could faintly see dimly glowing stripes on where the other's cheeks would be, there was also a faint sound of static, but Classic figured that it's just his nonexistent ears playing tricks on him.

Error was silently and warily staring at Classic, even if he did created them, his past will always haunt him, forever tainting his mind with trauma and memories. But at least he's gotten better at it. But still, it's unnerving to face one of the sanses that had joined in the battles before finding out about the balance.

"Umm..." Error watched as a light glow appeared on Classic's face, him blushing in embarrassment. Now that he has the mysterious wonder right in front of him, what should he do?

Error was still awaiting on the other's questions. He knew he would ask. And he promised fate years ago that he'll eventually show himself fully.

Might as well make the hints of his existence get larger and larger.

This was unplanned, yes, but Error figured that they might as well get to know how he looks, despite the cloak covering him from head to toe.

"Are... Are you actually real?" Classic had to mentally slap himself for such a dumb question, blushing even more at how stupid he sounded.

Error blinked in surprise before smiling lightly at that. Error then kept himself still, but nodded anyways at Classic. Deciding not to let any sound of his voice out for now. Best to reveal it later.

Classic lets out a small breath of relief since the cloaked one didn't seem to judge him for that. Heh. Judge. He's also a judge too.

"Soo... Uhh... Come here often?" Another dumb question, but the cloaked figure didn't seem to mind and lets out another nod. "Ok-Okay uhh..." Classic cleared his throat. "Tibia honest, ya don't look like you might wanna stand around all day so... Wanna go to... My house for a bit...?" Classic nervously grinned at the stranger.

Error tilted his head a the invitation, letting out a small grin, he nods. Grinning more when Classic seemed to perk up. "Alright, my house is in a place called Snowdin. We csn use a shortcut since it's pretty far though." Classic said, turning to Error who nods once more, walking next to Classic. The sound static got louder and ckassic realized that it wasn't just in his head.

"Uhh... Wanna hold my hand or I hold yours?" Classic asked once more and Error shook his head. Error then blinked a bit and moved a bit, Classic blinking in surprise when he saw a black text box appear in front of the stranger, facing him. **[** **I cAn TeLepOrt to YouR hOuse.]** The textbox said and Classic, was once again, surprised. "Do you know where my house is?" Classic asked and the stranger nods.

"Alright..." Classic trailed off and teleported in front of the house. Classic looked around for a bit, starting to get a bit nervous while thinking that the stranger probably purposefully let him go first so that he could escape and he was such a fool to think that he'd follow-

A glitched teleporting sound kater and the stranger was nect to Classic. Classic blinking in surprise and letting out a small grin. Walking to the front and opening the door. "Welcome to our humble abone." Classic winked a bit, trying to grasp his remaining confidence to humor the stranger. The stranger smirking at the pun, nodding and then walking inside and examining the house.

It's just like any normal Sans and Papyrus house.

"Uh, you can take a seat if you want. I'll call my brother down." Classic said, watching as the stranger walked over to the sofa and glanced back at Classic. "Don't worry, it's safe." Classic grinned lightly. The stranger staring at him for a bit before sitting down in the middle. The cloak still covering him. Classic then went to Papyrus' room before teleporting away to where he is, while also bringing out his multiversal phone.

Error silently waited for Classic to come back before opening a window to spy on Classic. Seeing the phone, Error tilted his head a bit. " **Most likeLy gOnnA call the oThEr SanSes... Might As WEll HumouR theM a BiT.** " Error muttered to himself, leaning back and smiling softly to himself. This was nice, not being attacked just the second they see him.

Maybe he can get used to this.

**> ===(/'w')\===<**

Error watched as the sanses had gathered once more. But this time, there was a difference.

For one, it wasn't Classic's living room anymore, but the old and destroyed but not actually fully destroyed Dreamtale AU.

Second, Nightmare was there with them, grumbling to himself while staying close to Dream.

Third, Ink was there as well, even Fresh.

And Fourth, Error was also there.

A whole seven decades had passed since Error hadd first been invited into Classic's house. And during that time period, Outertale, Lusttale Inktale, Killertale and Underfresh had surfaced.

It was really different from his old Multiverse, and he really loved that about it.

Especially with the fact that everyone seemed to love Error rather than despise them. But that's mostly because they got to know the shell Error created around himself.

They still haven't seen the Error that's underneath the cloak, and he was greatful that they respected his privacy.

At first, when Inktale was formed. Error had panicked a whole lot, thinking that Ink was coming back to kill him. But when he checked the AU and it's background. It was just a regular AU that stemmed from Undertale, and Ink actually had a SOUL.

Fresh also had a SOUL, but it was in the parasite, the parasite itself was the sans of the multiverse, and that the Gaster of the AU had made a very strong body that could withstand Fresh's parasite self, which allowed him to not need to go host hunting. It really was different.

Killertale was a different story. After the events that took place there, Error was the one to find Killer in the forest of snowdin in Underswap, just walking mindlessly.

He had attacked Error at first sight, of course, and Error took the hit, just defending until Killer either got tired or realized that Error won't attack. The latter had happened and Killer slowed down, asking, well, more like yelling at Error why he won't attack back. And Error just smiled and walked towards Killer, summoning a warm blanket and wrapped it around Killer. " **YoU look likE yoU've been thRouGh alot... I'll stAy here and ConTinuE being your punChinG bag, or yoU'll let me helP you CalM doWn enough foR yoU to tell me your problEm. I don't mind Either.** "

Safe to say, Killer and Error were quick to become friends, and Error gave Killer to Nightmare since he knew Nightmare can help... And now Nightmare now has a mature yet childish son to take care off.

And Nightmare, Error had managed to convince Nightmare to talk to Dream, and Dream to talk to Nightmare. And so they did. They exchanged sorries and got to know one another again.

But that doesn't mean that Nightmare forgets what happened.

Especially since Nightmare would only forgive, not forget.

Currently, the others were discussing about hosting a party, a celebration party for Fresh and Lust's arrival. The two sanses were formed on the same date so that had been a plus.

Error was quite proud of the others that they weren't shunning Lust out because of his AU, but rather, came to terms with it and actually asked for the background.

"So it's settled then! The party'll be held in Geno's save screen!" Blue cheered happily, jumping in his seat while Geno nods. "Just be sure to clean everything up later." Geno scoffed in a light and playful manner. "You okay with that Glitchy darling?" Lust curiously asked, glancing at the cloaked one. It was a nickname they thought off for him seeing as his voice glitches. They heard of his voice one time when he was talking to himself, and they've practically begged him to keep talking some more. On his own pace of course. And Glitchy eventually did.

Error blinked when Lust mentioned him and nodded, smiling lightly. He's revealed a bit more of his face, but still never the eyes. Only the glowing marks down his cheeks and his teeth so they can see him when he grins or frowns.

"That settles it! This party is gonna be rad and hecka fun!" Fresh cheered, throwing his hands into the air and the rest follow suit.

**> ===<**

It was now the night of the party. Everyone was having fun and chatting to each other while Error was currently sitting in a beanbag chair, legs crossed but no one knows that, especially with the cloak around him. Nightmare was sitting next to him since the party was a bit too positive, and Nightmare's only source of negativity was from Error, Killer was currently fidgeting with his knife as a way to calm down from the amount of people in this room, while also having his skull on Nightmare's lap. Others got wary at first, but Error was quick to explain that it's a habit of Killer's, and that he won't actually attack.

Error had made sure to let his negative emotions rise while Nightmare sat next to him, making sure that it balances out the positivity in the area. A habit he had learned to adapt back when he was still with his old multiverse Nightmare.

Nightmare was currently leaning his head on Error's shoulder, Error staying silent as he watched the party go on. " **Why don't you go enjoy the party?** " The goopy Nightmare asked as Error glanced down at him. " **I'm finE witH juSt on My OwN, You nEed thE nEgativiTy 'Mare.** " Error said softly as Nithtmare raised a bonebrow. " **Sheesh, for a cloaked mysterious monster, you really are one of a kind.** " Nightmare complimented and a faint yellow glow appeared across Error's face and he looked away. " **I-I'm not ThaT rEaLly.** " Error coughed a bit to his unoccupied shoulder.

"You are!" Blue exclaimed, appearing besides them with wide grin. "You really are one of a kind Glitchy! You brought Dream and Nightmare back together, you gave us dolls and gifts and you're really really nice!" Blue cheered happily and Error blinked. " **I wasn't alWayS thiS niCe Blue.** " Error said softly. "I don't care if you used to be bad or you stayed good! Point is, you've been very nice to us all and we really appreciate having you around!" Blue exclaimed happily, seeing that Blue was praising their strange friend. Dream was quick to join. "Yeah! Without you, I would never be able to be with my brother again! You're like a hero to us!" Dream cheered happily, Ink walking next to him and agreeing happily.

"Yeah! And despite your creepy outlook at first sight, you're like, a dad to us all at this point... Well, besides Reaper but you get the point." Killer butted in and Error just couldn't help but blush more, ducking his head to hide his glowing face.

" **S-Still. You alL wouLdn'T be So nIce tO me LikE thiS if You aLl duG deEpEr inTo my bAckgRouNd... Or juSt eVen seE hOw I looK iN geNerAl.** " Error said softly, clutching his cloak closer.

"Try us broski." Fresh said with a grin, his glasses reading 'TRY-ME'. "What Fresh said sweetheart, try us. If we have gotten to know your personality, then we certainly wouldn't care about your background or how you look." Lust chimed in happily.

"Plus! You're like, part of this weird giant **[ash]** family! We wouldn't just throw you out just because of your backstory or your looks! Also stop censoring me Fresh." Red exclaimed before quickly glaring at Fresh, who just shrugged while keeping a grin on his face.

" **YoU... ALl ReAllY mEaN thAt?** " Oh boi, Error's voice bevan to get glitchier. "Of course we do. We won't be the telling you this if we didn't." Classic grinned and the rest of the sanses nodding. Error looking up at the sanses that he had grown accustomed to, the ones that had accepted him as family at this point. " **ThAn-Th-ThAnK yOu...** " Error softly stuttered at and the sanses grinned and nodded.

After that little praising session, the sanses had went back to their party while softly cheering each other. Fresh just holding a boombox over his shoulder as it blasted music. At one point, Dream had managed to drag Nightmare into the dance floor, so everyone was now having fun.

Error then got up and went to Reaper, who's just in the corner being silent while watching Geno. " **GeNo, if anYonE asKeD whEre I am, JuSt tell thEm I took a smAll brEak.** " Error said softly, Geno saluting as Error nods and opened a portal and left through there.

Stepping through the portal, he was then greeted at the sight of his house. The portal quickly closing behind him, he then teleported to his bedroom and stared at himself in the mirror, slowly pulling down his cloak. A familiar face staring back at him. " **TelL me Good vOice, Would they Actually Not juDge me?** " Error asked in a small voice.

" **í'm surє thєч wσn't, dєαr chíld.** "

Error was silent for a bit befire steeling his nerves, he then removed the cloak and then stared at his pure black outfit. He made sure that he only wore black underneath his cloak so even if anyone managed to take a peak, they won't ever see what's inside. Error blinked a bit before he then went to his drawer and opened it, grabbing his clothes, he then set off to change.

After he was done, he then puts on his sapphire blue boots and then turned to face the mirror again. He wasn't wearing his hoodie or his 'hobo clothes' but rather, his new clothes that he had made for himself. Making it look more fancy than dirty after figuring out more about fashion senses.

Error then grabbed his cloak again and fastened it to himself, tying the strings together and clicking the cloak together. He was ready.

Error then glanced back at the mirror, his cloak was now acting as a cape, showcasing his clothes. Examining himself before groaning. " **I neEd help.** " Error muttered lightly before opening a portal and entering the area.

Upon hearing a portal open, a few heads snapped towards the newcomer and a lot of them lets out a gasp before stampeding towards Error. "Duncle Erroooorrr!" They all exclaimed, Error yelping a bit when they jumped at him, quickly stabilizing himself and a few pouting when they still didn't managed to get Error to topple down. Error then sighed softly as he removed his hood. "Hello Charas... Hello Swap." Error then glanced, nodding at the single Swap Frisk, who smiled brightly at the acknowledgement.

"Shouldn't you be at the party, Duncle Error?" One of the Charas asked. " **Yeah bUt... I think I wAnt TheM to knoW whO i Am noW.** " Error stated, and then a bunch of squeals echoed out. " **PrOblEm is... I haVe too Much Self HatrEd, sO seLf confIdeNce is a ProbLem.** " Error pouts lightly. "Well Duncle Error! You came to the right safe haven!" Swap exclaimed and Error blinked. " **I'm stArtIng to RegRet my DeciSion.** " Error sighed in a jokingly playful manner. The group of first fallen children giggled and was quick to drag Error away.

At the party, a few of the sanses were whispering amongst themselves. Mostly worried for their Glitchy friend. "I hope Glitchy's fine." Dream worriedly said, Nightmare walking and patting his shoulder. " **I'm sure he'll be fine brother.** " Nightmare gave Dream a small smile and Dream nodded. "I know we all just want him to be happy... But I'm still worried, especially with the problems he hides." Dream sighed softly. "He'll tell us everything at his own pace Dream." Ink smiled softly at his best friend. "He'll be fine, He's strong. Especially if he's survived for this long." Reaper butted in, watching as Geno drank his punch, Geno glancing at Reaper and raising a bonebrow, Reaper just grinning lazily at Geno and Geno was quick to look away with a huff.

"Reaper is right Dreamy!" Blue cheered happily. "Glitchy is very strong! And not just emotionally, physically and memtally as well despite having his flaws!" Blue exclaimed. "Yeah... You're right." Dream nods.

"Wonder why he's taking so long for a small break." Outer hummed, eating some muffin that Dream had baked. "Dunno Brahski, might be because he's not all up and used to large crowds?" Fresh asked, skating besides them and Outer shrugged, watching as Lust flirted with Red, who's just groaning in misery despite the blush on his face.

" **Probably... He is trying his best for us. Even though it's sometimes too much.** " Nightmare sighed softly. "Too good for this world." Killer 'tsked', just sticking to Nightmare mostly.

While they were chatting amongst themselves, a familiar Glitchy portal opened. "Glitchy's back!" Geno exclaimed happily, heads turning, their eyesockets widened when they saw an unfamiliar figure stumble out of the portal. The hooded figure turning to glare at the portal as it closed behind him.

The figure was wearing a black trenchcoat with gold rimming the collar and the pockets, a golden belt with sapphire blue strings wrapped tightly that acts as a belt buckle while also tied around the belt. The sleeves fading to sapphire blue with gold and red lines, glowing sapphire blue threads in an 'x' pattern stitched between the two golden lines.

Then simple black pants with golden bands hanging from both sides of his hips and Sapphire blue boots with golden rims. An oval ruby glinting that has strings attached to it, wrapped around the boots as a design.

The carpals were black while the metacarpals were red, the phalenges were tipped in lemon yellow.

The outfit was very good, but that wasn't what caught the attention of the sanses.

Black and white ERROR signs flickered back and forth around the figure and some glitches that corresponds to the color pattern, plus an addition of white, floats around his body, seperating and connecting.

"... Glitchy?" Lust was the one who spoke up, when the figure snapped his head towards them. That's when they knew that it was indeed their strange best friend.

Ink's first response was for his eyes to turn into stars, same for Dream and Blue. Mostly because of the fact that their friend was _showing themselves to them for the first time_.

"Oh my god, your outfit is so fancy." Ink lets out a soft squeal while Lust raised a bonebrow, grinning lightly. "Looking hot there Glitchy." Lust gave Error a finger gun and a wink and Error huffed lightly. " **No-Ot hoT.** " Error sighed softly as a few of them approached him. "Congrats for trusting us enough to show us what's underneath the cloak Glitchy." Killer grinned at Error, who slowly nodded.

" **I... It toOk soMe conVincing and... Some Help and ReminderS but... I wanted To beLieve that You All actuAlly woUldn'T cAre of my BackgroUnd and AppeaRance...** " Error muttered, looking down while rubbing his arm.

"Well good job on gaining the confidence!" Geno cheered. "Yeah Broski! Looking rad yourself!" Fresh gave two thumbs up, his sunglasses reading 'PRETTY-RAD'. Error then slowly nodded before taking a deep breath. " **I'm... I'M noT fiNished.** " Error stated firmly, pushing away his fear, he then reached his hand up and pushed his hood back. Only enough for them to see his whole face.

More silence.

Error began to grow nervous.

"Holy **[shizzle]** he's black- ow!" Red hissed as Geno hit the back of his head. "You look amazing darling." Lust smiled brightly and Error blinked lightly. " **YoU thInk... So?** " "Mweheheh! He knows so! And I say that he's right! You do look amazing!" Blue exclaimed brightly, walking besides Error brightly. "Like, wow! You're the first ever black skeleton! Are you a sans actually?" Blue gasped. " **Blue, calm down.** " Nightmare chuckled softly while Error began to blush a light yellow from embarrassment. " **I ActUally Used to bE a sAns... I... DroppEd the sAns in my Name wheN I fiGureD that I wasN'T accePteD as oNe.** " Error said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Brahski, whoever said that unradly thingy to ya, they are very unrad and don't know the rad you!" "Fresh is right, no matter how you look, you still look like a Sans to us!" "Yeah! Even if you're different looking, you're still the same!" And thus came the wave of arguments and the denyings of Error not being a sans.

Error couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at the denials but shook his head anyways. " **What I saiD eArliEr isn'T me being harSh oN myself... WeLl, It's partly, But It was True bAck TheN.** " Error said softly as he then began to walk. "What do you mean 'Back then'?" Classic repeated. Error stayed silent for a moment before fidgeting with his thumbs. " **I'll... MayBe I'll tell You aLl LatEr...? AfTer tHe paRty.** " Error said softly. "Alrightio Glitchy!" " **ErrOr.** " "Huh?" " **My... AcTuAl nAme iS eRror...** "

Thus, the party continued, even if he had to tell them of his past eventually, at least that he was happy.

Actually, the most happy he's been in since the last multiverse.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo finally done.
> 
> That took a while, and as you can see, I lost it at the end :')
> 
> Sorry about that y'all
> 
> The words was getting too long and I surpassed my precious highest word count, which is like, Part 3 of secret friendship.
> 
> Jfc I had too much ideas and time skips on this one and I'm very sorry.
> 
> Also very sorry to Liona if this isn't what you have in mind.
> 
> I tried anyways  
> And failed badly lmaoooo.
> 
> Anyways, there will be times where I'll refer Red as Fell and vice versa so lets just pretend that Red has teo names :')
> 
> And I keep forgetting a few characters m'sorry oof.
> 
> Word count was around 7.6k on wattpad before transferring it here.


End file.
